Calalini
by choi.lu.142
Summary: [Basado en la canción Calalini] Kaai Yuki, una niña de nueve años cuenta cómo ha sido su vida padeciendo esquizofrenia. (lo sé, no soy buena en esto) Primer fanfic.
1. Prólogo

Calalini

Prólogo:

"_En el borde de tu mundo y el mío existe un universo prominente llamado Calalini. Esta isla es mi paraíso oscuro, así que no todos los días son como vacaciones para mí."_

_Hola, soy Kaai Yuki y esta es mi historia, la historia de cómo ha sido mi vida padeciendo uno de los peores casos de Esquizofrenia infantil del mundo. _

_Contaré todo lo que he padecido desde el momento que llegué al mundo hasta ahora que tengo nueve años y casi todo mundo sabe de mí._

_Ahora, antes de empezar, me gustaría decir que no me ha sido nada fácil redactar estas páginas sin tener algún episodio de alucinaciones, pero lo he logrado gracias a la ayuda de mis dos mejores amigos y mi sensei, les agradezco de todo corazón que me quieran tanto de manera incondicional._

_Bueno, creo que ya no hay más que decir, es hora de empezar..._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo a la página y honestamente no esperaba que alguien lo leyera. Así que gracias por los reviews LinL y Namiewnotkawaii ^w^

Ahora, aclaro que no pude actualizar el fic porque la semana antepasada tuve exámenes y esta semana no usé la computadora, trataré de ser constante.

También menciono que el fic será redactado como si Yuki estuviera escribiendo un diario, disculpen si no se llega a entender a veces :3

Capítulo 1: Todo comenzó desde el primer momento.

Lo que voy a narrar ahora no lo sé porque lo recuerde, lo sé porque me lo contó Kiyoteru; él ha sido como un padre o un hermano mayor para mí.

Por lo que me ha contado, parece ser que desde que nací ya tenía alucinaciones. Según le había contado mi madre, de bebé yo me quedaba largo tiempo viendo algún lugar en específico y a los pocos meses ya sabía y hacía más cosas que los bebés promedio.

Mis padres no pensaron que fuera algo grave, creyeron que yo era una niña superdotada y por eso sabía tantas cosas; nunca pensaron que lo que padecía fuera algo grave.

A los tres años (esto ya lo saco de mis recuerdos) empecé a tener más alucinaciones. Si no me falla la memoria, la primera que se hizo presente y tuvo nombre fue una perra, se llamaba Lo y era adorable y tranquila; sin embargo, fue en esos tiempos cuando mis padres comenzaron a preocuparse de mi salud mental, ya que, según ellos yo pasaba mucho tiempo con mis "amigos imaginarios"

Aun así, todo siguió con calma los siguientes meses, hasta que apareció 400; ese gato endemoniado fue el que empezó con mis ataques de agresividad, él me incitaba a hacer travesuras y a lastimar a las personas que me rodeaban e incluso a mí misma.

Esto asustó mucho a mis padres, quienes me llevaron con un psicólogo. Según su diagnóstico yo no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Al parecer mi familia quiso creer eso y procuraron tratarme como a una niña normal, aunque, para ser honesta, mi vida fue un infierno durante el año y medio siguiente.

A los cuatro años, cuando entré al jardín de niños me aislaba del resto de los niños y mi comportamiento era pésimo, según mis papás. Incluso trataba de ahorcarme a mí misma y una vez traté de saltar por la ventana, no recuerdo por qué, lo único que quería era acabar mi vida.

Yo veía todo tipo de cosas, números bailando por todos ratos, ratas, perros y gatos que me hablaban; algunos eran muy amistoso, otros muy agresivos. Incluso traté de suicidarme una o dos veces por su culpa.

El siguiente año fue una pesadilla, aun cuando trataba de controlarme, todo era un caos en mi interior, presenté bipolaridad y ansiedad, según los médicos. Incluso pensaron que tenía Síndrome de Asperger, pero nada de eso era.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaría por llegar muy pronto...


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Diagnóstico

Tenía seis años cuando me diagnosticaron esquizofrenia, fue horrible, lo más horrible que experimenté en mi vida.

Ese día llegué a la escuela entusiasmada, incluso pensé que nada malo pasaría, mis ratas y números estaban tranquilos. Sin embargo hubo un cambio repentino... no recuerdo qué fue lo que me provocó, pero nunca quiero volver a repetir esa experiencia. Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía salí corriendo de mi salón y empecé a golpearme contra las puertas y ventanas sin motivo alguno; me encerraron en una oficina y llamaron a mis padres, si no venían por mí, llamarían a la policía... y así fue: vino la policía por mí y me llevaron al hospital psiquiátrico.

Pasé allí la siguiente semana, en el área de esquizofrénicos, cuando mis padres vinieron por mí, estaban devastados, sintieron que el mundo se les vendría encima.

A continuación se hicieron presentes más de las alucinaciones, estaban las ratas: Domingo, Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes, Domingo es el que más me agrada, es muy tranquilo y encantador, por otro lado, Miércoles es el peor, aun así lo quiero, pero siempre quiere tener el control de las cosas. También hay muchos números, principalmente seis y cuatros. Por último están mis amigas: 24 horas y 88 horas, ambas tienen 11 años y son mis compañeras de juego.

Viví relativamente bien durante ese periodo de tiempo, estaba bien, tomaba mis medicamentos y casi no estaba agresiva. No sé en absoluto por qué mis papás decidieron dejarme, tal vez era demasiada presión para ellos.

Tomaba clases una hora al día, y asistía seguido al hospital psiquiátrico, tenía que estar siempre vigilada por un adulto y estaba alejada de los objetos potencialmente peligrosos que podría usar para lastimarme. Aun así, mis padres no eran felices, y yo tampoco.

A diario los oía discutiendo, a veces a gritos, sobre lo que sería de mí en un futuro, de que me estaban "perdiendo", que en poco tiempo les sería imposible contenerme. Su solución fue muy diferente a la de cualquier padre normal.

Un día normal empacaron todas mis cosas, las subieron al auto y recorrimos varios kilómetros para ir a ver a un amigo de ellos que se podría hacer cargo de mí. Así, sin más ni más y a partir de ese día quedé bajo el cuidado de Kiyoteru Hiyama, mi actual figura paterna y, actualmente, mi única familia...


	4. Capítulo 3

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueno... aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero poder actualizarlo más seguido ahora que se vienen las vacaciones.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir el fic, en serio.

PD. Ya pronto salen Piko y Oliver :3

Capítulo 3: Nueva vida

Ya han pasado dos años más o menos desde que vivo con Kiyoteru pero eso ha sido tiempo suficiente para acoplarme a este nuevo estilo de vida.

Kiyoteru es muy amable conmigo, lo ha sido desde que llegué a vivir con él. Al principio me trataba con mucho cuidado, como si fuera peligrosa, también yo le tenía distancia, pero con el paso de unos cuantos meses nos hicimos casi tan cercanos como padre e hija. Su casa, mi actual hogar, es reconfortable; tiene un pequeño jardín trasero con un columpio que está colgado en un gran árbol que aún no logro identificar su especie. Mi habitación esta acomodada tal y como estaría una recámara para un infante en el hospital psiquiátrico.

También Kiyoteru me ha estado llevando durante estos dos años con la psicóloga Luka, que es novia de su amigo Gakupo. Luka es muy paciente y cariñosa conmigo, voy con ella una vez a la semana para que me haga un chequeo y podamos ver qué tan mal o bien pasaré la semana.

Tengo que tomar tres diferentes tipos de pastillas, dos cada cierto lapso de horas y una, la más potente solo en caso de que me dé un ataque verdaderamente fuerte. Los medicamentos pone a dormir a mis números y ratas, también a 400 y otros más.

Luka fue quien le hablo a Kiyoteru sobre una escuela especializada en niños y adolescentes con problemas psicológicos que se localizaba cerca de la zona. No lo pensó dos veces y me inscribió ahí, claro, no fue a la fuerza, yo en verdad quería ir, me llamó mucho la atención una escuela donde asistían niños con un trastorno similar al mío.

El primer día que asistí fue increíble, bueno, al menos para mí. El IEETP (Instituto Educativo Especializado en Trastornos Psicológicos) es una institución que se encara de darle a niños y jóvenes con trastornos como la esquizofrenia, autismo y síndrome de asperger los niveles básicos de educación en un entorno donde estén a gusto y conozcan a otros niños y jóvenes con quienes puedan entenderse.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta mi segundo o tercer día en el IEETP cuando conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, pero eso es algo que podré contar luego.

_Eso fue todo del capítulo 3, bueno, como verán suelo escribir poquito en los capítulos, pero creo que eso ayuda a una rápida comprensión, (o también significa que no se me ocurre mucho para un capítulo? TT^TT ) Bueno, ya habrá capítulos más largo, creo XD_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Notas de la autora:_

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4. :D ¡Yei! Por fin salen Piko y Oliver.

Capítulo 4: ¿Amigos?

Piko y Oliver, sólo a ellos y a algunos más puedo considerar mis verdaderos amigos, pero ellos son los mejores, aun cuando son mucho mayores que yo.

El nombre completo de Piko es Piko Utatane, tiene quince años (¡seis años mayor que yo!) y padece esquizofrenia, igual que yo, solo que a él se le ha manifestado desde los seis años, no como mi caso, que es desde que nací; también la manera en que se manifiesta su esquizofrenia es diferente a como se me manifiesta a mí, pues en su caso escucha voces que le incitan a hacerse daño y, a veces, le incitan a lastimar a los demás. Respecto a su apariencia... diría que es muy peculiar: tiene algo en los ojos que, según me contó se llama Heterocromía (en términos simples: ojos de distinto color) y es albino.

Con respecto a Oliver... nunca me ha dicho su nombre completo, pero eso no me importa mucho. Tiene doce años y es autista, eso significa que se le hace difícil interactuar con las personas, curiosamente es más abierto con nosotros, aun así pasa una buena parte del tiempo con la mirada perdida, pensando en muchas cosas, ensimismado en su mundo. Su apariencia también es muy peculiar, en primera porque es extranjero; él y su familia vienen de Inglaterra, es por eso que es rubio, tiene también unas lindas pecas y (lo que llama más la atención) un ojo vendado; según me dijo Piko, Oliver tiene los ojos de distinto color, igual que él, pero eso no lo tengo comprobado.

Ahora, ¿cómo los conocí? Bueno... era inevitable no conocerse, estamos en la misma escuela después de todo.

Recuerdo que ese día, mi segundo día ahí, estaba en una de las aulas de la escuela leyendo un libro a la hora del recreo, solo que no supe a cuál aula me metí, resultó ser la de artes y aparentemente estaba vacía. Siempre me ha gustado sentarme en el suelo, así que me acomodé en una de las esquinas del aula y, cuando estaba dispuesta a empezar a leer el libro que había llevado conmigo sentí que me observaba, como había estado ajena a todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor no me fijado si alguien estaba en el aula. Al levantar la vista vi a un muchacho albino y a un chico rubio que me veían con interés, aún recuerdo las primeras palabras que intercambiamos y cómo nos hicimos amigos, las citaré a continuación:

"_Piko: Hola, ¿quién eres? (con su siempre calmado tono de voz)_

_Yo: Eh... Yuki_

_Piko: Mucho gusto Yuki, yo soy Piko y él es Oliver_

_Oliver: ¿Eres nueva aquí? No te había visto_

_Yo: Sí, llegué ayer a la escuela_

_Piko: ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?_

_Yo: Sí, mucho. Pero... no los había visto antes, y eso que me presentaron a todos los niños de las aulas de abajo._

_Piko: -Jeje, eso porque nosotros pertenecemos a grados superiores, por lo que puedo suponer que tú estás en tercero o cuarto grado ¿no?_

_Yo: Eh... s-sí. Entonces ustedes van en un grado mucho mayor ¿no?_

_Piko: Bueno... sí, solo que no en el mismo grado._

_Yo: ¿Ah? _

_Piko: Verás, Oliver va en el primer grado de secundaria y yo ya voy a pasar a la preparatoria._

_Yo: ¡Entonces son mucho más grandes que yo!_

_Oliver: Sí._

_Yo: ¿Y por qué tú no habías hablado?_

_Oliver: Lo siento... es que no les presto mucha atención, me pierdo fácilmente en mi mente._

_Piko: Sí, no te preocupes Yuki, es normal en él_

_Yo: Ok, no importa mucho, yo a veces me pierdo también jeje_

_Piko: Yo también ¿sabes? Muchos aquí se quedan metidos en sus pensamientos por largos ratos, por eso lo vemos normal. Y por eso también mantenemos el lugar libre de objetos que podrían causarnos daño_

_Yo: Oh, ya veo... hablando de este lugar, aún no lo conozco todo, de hecho, solo conozco mi aula y esta aula_

_Piko: Jeje, no te preocupes, nosotros podemos llevarte a conocer todo el lugar y , si quieres puedes estar con nosotros en los recreos_

_Yo: ¿En serio? ¡No les incomodo?_

_Piko: Para nada, ¿no es así Oliver?_

_Oliver: Sí, no nos molestaría tener a alguien más con nosotros_

_Piko: Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros?_

_Yo: Oh... ¡Sí!"_

_Notas de la autora: _

_Jeje, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito ^_^En fin, a partir de ahora los capítulos serán narrados desde el punto de vista de cierto personaje, dependa (la mayoría Yuki)_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Notas de la autora:_

_Creo que a partir de aquí empezará a narrarse la historia desde algunos POV. Jeje, disculpen si no he actualizado mucho, pero es que se me fue la inspiración ^_^_

Capítulo 5: "_Ellos dos... nos agradan"_

**POV de Yuki**

Hoy es un día muy emocionante para mí, ¿por qué? Es que hoy Piko y Oliver me llevarán a conocer un lugar que ellos dicen es especial, eso me entusiasma. Aunque me han dicho que no iremos hasta que sea la hora del recreo, que si ellos llegan a tardar en ir por mí los vea en las escaleras de abajo, ¡qué desesperante! No podré estar tranquila, ni yo ni mis alucinaciones.

En el salón de clases no puedo prestarle atención a mi maestra, suerte que no se nota, siempre la mayoría de los niños estamos así durante la clase, podré suponer que los _amigos_ que tienen no los dejan concentrarse, y al parecer a mí tampoco. Alabada sea la paciencia de las y los maestros que nos dan clases.

...

¡Por fin ha sonado el timbre del recreo! Me levanto como resorte de mi asiento, tomo mi almuerzo y salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras de la planta baja, estas escaleras conectan el primer piso de la escuela con el segundo. Oliver toma clases en el segundo piso, y Piko próximamente tomará clases en el tercero. Ambos están tardando mucho en salir, por lo que opto por sentarme en las escaleras para esperarlos.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" Me pregunto para mis adentros, de repente hace su aparición alguien no muy deseado.

"Sí, ¿por qué tardan tanto Yuki? ¿No será que te dejaron plantada aquí?" Últimamente 400 trata de alejarme de mis amigos.

"¡Cállate 400! ¡Ellos nunca harían eso, yo los conozco bien!" Siempre me hace enojar ese gato sarnoso, cómo quisiera que desapareciera.

"Sí, ya déjala 400, no quieras causarle problemas con sus pocos amigos reales" Hace su aparición Miércoles, lo que me faltaba.

"Miércoles, no sé si agradecerte por eso o pensar que estás planeando hacerles algo". Los alumnos cerca de mí no lo ven, pero a Miércoles lo he atrapado con las manos en la masa.

"¡Ja! Vaya que me conoces niña. Anda, déjame hacer algo divertido por lo menos una vez." Rata entrometida, ¿qué es lo que piensa?

"Ni se te ocurra Miércoles, recuerdo cuando quisiste conducir un auto y casi haces que tengamos un accidente". Volteo la vista, enojada, quiero que esos dos se vayan de una vez, pero luego volteo y le pregunto a Miércoles. "Aparte, ¿qué piensas hacerles a Piko y Oliver?"

"Oh, nada malo, esos dos me agradan, más el rubio, se ve interesante, quiero conocerlo." Me incomoda cuando habla así, da miedo (si de por sí a alguien normal le sería rara una rata que habla)

"Yo prefiero al albino de ojos bicolor, se ve demasiado tranquilo, oculta algo, quiero saber qué es." Oh, oh, cuando esos dos están en la misma sintonía tengo que preocuparme, pueden ser muy peligrosos.

Siguen hablando entre sí hasta llegar al punto en que tienen una discusión que resuena en i cabeza cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya, déjenme en paz!" Instintivamente y como muchas veces lo he hecho cuando sucede esto cubro mis oídos con mis manos al tiempo que grito de desesperación. Lo que antes eran os voces han pasado a ser una multitud de ellas, por favor, deténganse ahora.

De repente siento como unas manos separan las mías de mis oídos y antes de que otra cosa suceda siento cómo los brazos de esa persona me rodean; no sé cómo reaccionar porque no sé quién es "esa persona", solo sé que es un él, ese él me empieza a hablar.

-Ya, tranquila Yuki, ya llegamos, por favor, tranquilízate.- Esa voz, tranquila, ligeramente alta... Piko.

Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que he dejado una pequeña mancha de lágrimas en su hombro, levanto la vista y veo a Oliver con un semblante muy preocupado.

-Nos asustaste mucho.- Dice en voz baja.

-Lo... lo siento. 400 y Miércoles no me dejaban en paz.

-Tranquila, ya pasó, estamos aquí.- Luego de tensar un poco más el abrazo me suelta y me mira directamente a los ojos, luego suelta una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, ahora, ¿todavía quieres ir a ese lugar especial del que te hablamos?- Oliver me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar, a lo que yo asiento y me incorporo.

El recreo dura mucho tiempo, así que todavía podemos ir; voy en medio de ellos, dándoles la mano, y de reojo al voltear veo a Miércoles y 400 con la mirada fija en nosotros. Rata y gato tontos, no me asustan ya; siempre y cuando tenga a mis amigos ustedes no me darán miedo.

_Notas finales:_

_¿Y qué les pareció? Creo que se me fue uno que otro errorcillo, pero bueno, no son muy notorios... creo XD_

_(Ya pronto serán las vacaciones ^3^~__ )_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Tan especial como una manzana grande y roja

**POV de Yuki**

Salimos del edificio de tres pisos que es la escuela hacia el patio, donde los alumnos están jugando, esparcidos por todo el espacio; atravesamos toda esa zona hasta llegar al "límite", sin embargo, ellos no dejan de caminar.

Llegamos a un pequeño terreno boscoso, ¿está permitido estar aquí? No lo sé, pero los sigo aun así.

De repente, de manera inesperada siento las manos de Oliver cubriendo mis ojos, me susurra al oído "No te asustes, ya estamos por llegar. No sueltes la mano de Piko, nosotros te guiaremos."

Con fe ciega (literalmente) dejo que me guíen a través de donde sea que estemos mientras una pequeña multitud de voces susurran en mi cabeza, pero las ignoro, no me importan.

De repente se detienen y puedo oír cómo se susurran algo, entonces siento cómo Piko se acerca a mí (obviamente Oliver no pudo haber sido, él me cubre los ojos) y me dice.

-Bien Yuki, ya llegamos, Oliver, ¿podrías retirar tus manos?

-Sí.

Mi primera impresión es el deslumbramiento por la luz del sol, pero cuando mis ojos se vuelven a adaptar a la luz solar puedo contemplar lo que ellos llaman lugar especial, realmente merece ser llamado así.

Se trata de un pequeño lago rodeado de un pequeño bosque, cerca hay una gran roca y un gran árbol que tiene amarrado un columpio.

-¿Te gusta?- Piko me pregunta, yo asiento.- Qué bien, Oliver y yo queríamos mostrártelo desde hace un buen tiempo

-Sí, solo que no habíamos encontrado el momento oportuno.

-Es, es hermoso.- Yo aún no había logrado salir de mi sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de esto?- Yo negué, a lo que Piko sonrió de lado.- Que nadie más en la escuela, excepto los maestros saben de este lugar, y aparte, es propiedad de la escuela; así que no está contra las reglas venir aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!- No puedo contener la felicidad y me abalanzo hacia mi amigo albino.- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por mostrarme este lugar!

-Hey, Yuki, yo también estoy aquí, ¿sabes?- Ups, me había olvidado, rápidamente suelto a Pio y me vuelvo a abalanzar para darle un abrazo, esta vez a Oliver, y vuelve a suceder lo mismo, lo tiro al piso.- Ay, gracias por el abrazo, pero me sacaste el aire.

-De nada... Jeje.- Siempre me ponen de buen humor, los quiero mucho amigos.

Pasamos ahí el resto del recreo, al parecer el timbre de entrada lo podemos oír desde aquí, e resto de las clases puse mucha más atención que antes, hacer cosas que me gustan ayudan a disipar mi mente.

_Notas finales:_

_¿Qué les pareció? ^_^_

_No olviden dejar reviews y seguir la historia. :3_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ya volví con otro capítulo :D Lo siento por la tardanza_

Capítulo 7: 

**POV de Yuki**

Hoy es viernes, lo que significa que los próximos dos días serán fin de semana; me agradan los fines de semana, pero también me ponen tristes. Por un lado puedo pasar más tiempo con Kiyoteru, casi no lo veo entre semana en parte por la escuela y porque él es maestro en una escuela cercana; pero por otro lado no veo a Piko ni a Oliver hasta que regresamos a clases.

Las clases pasan normales y yo me esfuerzo por concentrarme, en el receso no pasó nada interesante, simplemente me quedé en el salón de artes con Piko y Oliver.

Al final de clases siempre nos ponen una actividad que nos ayude a expresar lo que pensamos y "vemos". Hoy toca escribir y dibujar alguna de nuestras alucinaciones (mi salón está conformado por niños con esquizofrenia, somos pocos, hasta eso). Al principio no me puedo decidir por quién dibujar, pero termino escogiendo a 24 horas, me quedó muy bien. Ahora tengo que describirla... a ver, vemos:

_24 horas es una niña de 11 años, dos años mayor que yo y e mi compañera de juegos, es alta y con el cabello largo de color negro. Es muy tranquila, aunque aun así una vez s cayó de la ventana y se rompió el brazo, ella y 88 horas son mis amigas y compañeras de juego._

Aun cuando pude terminar temprano, fui la última de la clase en salir, y no es que me haya portado mal, claro que no, es por un asunto muy diferente.

Yo ya estaba guardando mis cosas para ir a esperar a Kiyoteru a la entrada de la escuela cuando éste entró a mi salón y empezó a conversar con la maestra ¡cómo si se conocieran desde hace mucho! Es más, ¡se hablaban como si fueran novios!

Hice como si no hubiera pasado nada y salí del salón hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, creo que mis amigos no se van de la escuela hasta tarde. Me los encontré cuando bajaban las escaleras.

-¡Yuki! ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No los alumnos del primer piso salen más temprano?- Piko me interrogaba con un semblante entre confundido y un poco preocupado.

-¿No han llegado ya por ti? –Inquirió Oliver.- Vi desde la ventana del salón a tu tutor entrar y pensé que ya te habías ido.

-¡Es que si me dejaran hablar!- Alcé la voz, exaltada.

-Ok, ok, te escuchamos Yuki.

Nos sentamos los tres en las escaleras, ambos viéndome atentamente.

-No me van a creer lo que pasa, - los miré con los ojos entrecerrados,- mi tutor, parece conocer a mi maestra desde hace mucho.- Ambos se miraron entre sí, como tratando de entender qué tenía de especial eso.

-Eso no es extraño,- comentó entonces Piko- podrían haberse conocido antes, tal vez en la universidad.

-No es eso lo curioso Piko, -lo miré fijamente- lo más, más peculiar era que parecían... novios.

El ojo visible de Oliver se abrió como plato mientras que Piko sólo esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues... eso tampoco tiene mucho de malo.- Dijo Piko con la misma expresión divertida de antes.- Creo que serías muy cruel con Kiyoteru si piensas que nunca tendrá pareja; digo, tal vez no será el más atractivo del mundo, pero feo no es, ¿no lo crees Yuki?

-Etto... pues sí pero... ¿con mi maestra?

-Va, ahora es lo mismo con la señorita Lily, necesitas, antes que nada, comprobar si en verdad tienen una relación formal, sino, estarías creando una mentirilla en tu mente que podría distorsionar tu realidad.

-Piko tiene razón, anda, mejor ve con tu tutor, no vaya a ser que te esté esperando.- Dijo Oliver, acto seguido se incorporó. Bueno chicos, ya me tengo que ir, ya llegó mi hermano a buscarme.

Acto seguido se fue por el pasillo hasta la entrada donde lo esperaba su hermano mayor, muy parecido a él, solo que con los ojos rojos y el cabello un poco más claro.

-Muy parecidos ¿no crees?- Le dije a Piko, a lo que él asintió.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas de unos hermanos?, aunque claro, a veces algunos tenemos diferencias.- Dijo tranquilamente.

Lo miré entre curiosa y sorprendida.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

Él rio levemente al tiempo que se incorporaba.

-Sí, una hermana menor y un hermano mellizo.- Luego me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta mi salón.- Bueno Yuki, me tengo que ir, hasta el lunes.

-Claro, hasta el lunes.

Entré al salón, con la mirada baja y aún pensativa. Cuando levanté la vista, vi a Kiyoteru a la señorita Lily como esperándome, cuando llegué con ellos me les quedé viendo, con la mirada medio perdida.

-Yuki, ¿dónde estabas?- Kiyoteru me pregunta al tiempo que posa su mano sobre mi hombro.- Estabas aquí cuando entre al salón y, de un momento para otro ya no estabas.

-Fui con mis amigos, pero ya se fueron.- Expliqué.

-Bueno, toma tus cosas, ya nos vamos a casa.- Respondió animadamente, yo obedecí y fui rápido por mi mochila y mi lonchera. Cuando ya estuve de vuelta lo tomé de la mano. Antes de irnos me indicó.- Despídete de la señorita Lily, que irte sin despedir es falta de educación.

-Que pase un bonito fin de semana señorita Lily.- Dije enérgicamente, a lo que ella me respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tú también Yuki, cuídate mucho.

Salimos de la escuela y subimos al auto de Kiyoteru, el transcurso de la escuela a casa fue muy silencioso, en verdad muy silencioso, solo tuve a 400 dormitando en mi regazo durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hice fue cambiarme el uniforma por una ropa más casual, luego, antes de comer, me encargué de alimentar a mis ratas, les encantan las galletas.

Ya me disponía a sentarme a esperar la comida, cuando Kiyoteru me recordó algo muy importante.

-Yuki, no te olvides de qué hora es.- Lo mire ladeando la cabeza.- Ya son las 3:30 de la tarde, toca tu medicamento.

Ups, por poco lo olvidaba. Dando un leve bufido salté de mi silla y saque de mi mochila un frasquito con una etiqueta que decía: _Tomar cada 8 horas; _ me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua y regresé al comedor, destapé el frasco y saqué una pastillita. Antes de ingerirla sentí la presencia de Miércoles.

"¿Por qué sigues tomándote esas cosas horribles? No nos gustan a nosotros"

"No me importa que no les gusten, tengo que tomármelas para estar bien, adiós." Le respondí resuelta al tiempo que metía la pastilla a mi boca y tomaba un largo trago de agua. A los pocos minutos mis ratas y números estaban completamente tranquilos, durmiendo.

Volví a sentarme y esperé a Kiyoteru. Comimos pasta, qué rico, me encanta la pasta. Mientras comíamos, me regresó a la cabeza lo que había estado hablando con Piko y Oliver en la salida.

-Kiyoteru, - me miró mientras seguía degustando su alimento,- ¿usted y la señorita Lily son novios?

Por poco y se ahoga, ups... tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, me mira un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Yuki? – Me pregunta, está notablemente colorado y suena nervioso.

-Es que usted no suele entrar hasta mi salón, y viendo cómo estaban ustedes dos hablando, no pude pensar otra cosa.

Soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que se tranquilizaba, luego e dirigió su típica sonrisa tranquila.

-Pues sí Yuki; Lily y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas.

-¿En serio?- Me levanté un poco, sobresaltada.- ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

-Ah, pues verás cariño.- Dijo él mientras levantaba los platos ya vacíos de la mesa y los llevaba al fregadero, cuando regresó a la mesa traía consigo una taza de café en una mano y en la otra una con leche, me entrego la que tenía leche y se sentó en su silla mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.- Curiosamente nos conocimos durante la junta para padres de familia de la escuela, yo me quedé hasta el final para hablar con tu maestra, la señorita Lily para hablarle sobre tu caso, congeniamos muy bien y la invité a tomar un café en un lugar cercano; no te diste cuenta porque la junta fue en la noche, tú ya estabas dormida. Hablamos de nuestros trabajos y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos varias cosas en común, también descubrimos que coincidíamos en horarios de descanso y desde entonces es a esa hora cuando salimos.

Solo pude responder con un "Oh" mientras tomaba un poco de leche.

Jeje, que afortunado es Kiyoteru al encontrarse con alguien que lo quiera mucho, y más porque se trata una mujer linda y cariñosa como la señorita Lily.

_Notas finales:_

_Y qué tal ^_^_

_Iba a actualizar desde antier pero hubo un apagón y por poco pierdo el capítulo, aparte no sabía cómo continuarlo. _

_No olviden dejar reviews y seguir mi fic. _


	9. Capítulo 8

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola! Ya volví con otro cap._

_Espero les guste :D_

Capítulo 8: El hermano de la novia de mi tutor?

**POV de Yuki**

Pensé que el fin de semana sería como todos los demás, en pocas palabras, jugando juegos de mesa con Kiyoteru y dibujando, leyendo o jugando con 24 horas y 88 horas mientras Kiyoteru califica los trabajos de sus alumnos. Pero al parecer no es así.

En la mañana del sábado desperté a eso de las siete y media por un vaso de agua para mis medicamentos (el de las ocho horas y el de las doce horas), a mi lado va Domingo, es de las más tranquilas de mis ratas y está más activa en la mañana.

De regreso a mi habitación puedo oír a Kiyoteru hablando en teléfono con alguien, por pura curiosidad me quedo cerca, de todas formas, mis pastillas estaban al alcance y no haría tanto mal tomarlas un poco más tarde. Escucho con disimulada atención parte de la conversación.

-Sí... no, claro que no... ¿En serio? ¿qué es?... ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Nonono! Para nada... bueno... de acuerdo... claro, adiós.- Cuando Kiyoteru cuelga voltea a verme y sonríe.- ¿Y creíste que no te vi, pequeña pícara?

-¿Con quién hablabas? – pregunté de golpe.

-Con Lily. Jeje, vaya que el mundo es pequeño, ¿no crees?

Ladeé la cabeza a manera de expresarle que no entendí eso.

-Verás, ¿cómo explicarlo sin tanto enredo? –Miró hacia un horizonte imaginario, pensativo.- Lily es hermana de Gakupo, que tú sabes bien es un buen amigo mío y también es el novio de tu psicóloga, la señorita Luka.

-Wow, en verdad una red de relaciones muy curiosa.- Dije con bastante sorpresa.- ¿Y para eso habló?

-No, de hecho eso sólo fue un dato-aclaración que quise darte.- Respondió con una leve risa.- Lily llamó para sugerirme algo que podríamos hacer hoy.

-¿En serio? ¿También puedo ir?

-De hecho Yuki, lo que me sugirió era que fuéramos a su casa para que te presentara a alguien.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, te lo explicaré luego, ahora ve a cambiarte para que desayunemos y nos vayamos.- Remató Kiyoteru para después subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse también.

Ya en el camino me explicó más de lo que sucedía; lo que entendí es esto: el señor Gakupo es el mayor de seis hermanos ( cuatro mujeres y dos hombres); él es el mayor y trabaja de maestro en el mismo colegio que Kiyoteru, le sigue la señorita Lily que es maestra en mi escuela, luego sigue Gumi, según entendí ella está por graduarse de la universidad con una carrera como cantante, sigue Cul que está por salir de la preparatoria, después está Kokone, entendí que ella va a salir de la secundaria, por último está Ryuto que, según dice Kiyoteru tiene mi edad o es un poco más chico. En fin...

Llegamos a la casa de la familia y nos recibe Cul, es diferente a como yo pensaba, pelirroja y con un aire un tanto rebelde; nos indica que pasemos.

Entramos y nos quedamos en la sala a esperar a que baje Lily, cuando baja nos saluda alegremente y nos invita al comedor para almorzar algo.

-Muchas gracias por venir, en serio.

-De nada, por cierto, la casa está un poco desierta ¿no crees?- responde Kiyoteru viendo a su alrededor.

-Sí, es que Gakupo tuvo que salir por un asunto, Gumi fue a una audición en una disquera y Kokone... bueno, ella está en casa de una amiga.

-Ah, de acuerdo.

-Sí, -luego, volteándome a ver, pregunta- ¿Cómo estás Yuki?

-Bien, gracias señorita Lily.

-De nada, qué bueno que hayas podido venir.

-Sí... ¿Por qué vine?

Ambos mayores ríen levemente ante mi clara muestra de no saber por qué estoy aquí.

-Verás, es simple, -comenzó a explicar Lily- como maestra tengo el deber de estar al pendiente de mis alumnos, y pude percatarme que tienes pocos amigos. No es que diga que Piko u Oliver no sean buenos amigos, ambos fueron mis alumnos anteriormente y debo admitir que eran muy simpáticos. Sin embargo, también necesitas convivir un poco más con niños de tu edad.

-Así es Yuki, el hermano pequeño de Lily tiene más o menos tu edad, y ambos pensamos que sería buena idea que lo conocieras.

-Bueno... –respondo con algo de duda.

Ambos adultos siguieron conversando de cosas que para mí no tenían mucha relevancia por unos buenos diez o quince minutos, yo ya empezaba a aburrirme, así que fijé mi mirada en las escaleras, donde unos lindo brincaban y bailoteaban.

No me di cuenta cómo o cuándo, pero casi e cuestión de segundos alguien apareció frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con una curiosa mirada. Era un niño, más o menos de mi edad, podría suponer un poquito, solo un poquito más alto que yo, de grandes ojos verdes y el cabello verde corto; lo que más curiosidad me dio fueron sus dientes frontales, grandes como los de un castor. Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de su presencia alzó la voz.

-¡Ryuto! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no te aparezcas de esa manera? Estás incomodando a nuestra invitada.

-Lo siento Lily,- dijo el -ahora identificado como Ryuto-viendo a su hermana mayor, luego, volviendo a verme, preguntó- ¿Ella es la tal Yuki de la que me hablaste? Es muy linda.

No sé si los dos mayores se rieron por lo que dijo el niño, o porque yo me puse más roja que una de esas manzanas tan ricas y jugosas que me gustan. Tras el extraño acontecimiento, Lily nos indicó a Ryuto y a mí que nos fuéramos a jugar a algún lugar.

Ryuto no lo pensó dos veces y, tomándome de la muñeca me llevó al patio trasero de la casa; era bonito.

-¿Qué quieres jugar? – Me preguntó Ryuto parándose delante de mí.

-Etto... no lo sé, lo que tú quieras.- Respondí alzando los hombros.

-Ok, entonces ¡juguemos a las atrapadas!- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Mejor a otra cosa,- negué con la cabeza- es que a 24 horas no le gusta correr.

Él me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es 24 horas?

24 horas y yo lo miramos fijamente, aunque claro, él no la podía ver.

-Es una amiga mía, tiene 11 años y está justo al lado tuyo.

Curiosamente, en vez de mirarme como si yo estuviera loca, Ryuto se acerca a donde está 24 horas y l da la mano, y más sorprendente aún, ¡ella le corresponde! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Hola 24 horas, mucho gusto, yo soy Ryuto y también soy amigo de Yuki.

24 horas no le responde, creo que debí decirle a Ryuto que ella solo habla conmigo.

-Eh, Ryuto, ella no te va a responder, solo habla conmigo.

-Ya veo, -dice rascándose la nuca- ¿podrías preguntarle a qué quiere jugar?

Asiento y me llevo a 4 horas para habar aparte.

"Él me pudo ver ¿Cómo?"

"Ni yo lo sé, pero dime ¿quieres jugar algo en particular?"

Tras unos momentos dando vueltas alrededor mío, responde.

"Sí, quiero jugar al escondite"

"De acuerdo"

Me vuelvo a acercar a Ryuto y le digo.

-24 horas quiere jugar al escondite.

-¡Genial! Entonces comencemos, cuentas tú.- Responde entusiasmado al tiempo que me da un leve empujoncito en el brazo.

Empiezo a contar para que se escondan, en realidad no fue difícil encontrarlos.

Continuamos jugando el resto de la tarde entre risas y risas. De vez en cuando me detenía para ver si había alguien más cerca, nadie a excepción de Kiyoteru y Lily mirándonos de reojo desde la ventana.

En realidad no fue tan mala idea haber venido, ahora tengo un nuevo amigo que, por lo menos me puede hacer sonreír.

_Notas finales: Ya volví ^o^_

_Creo que este cap. no quedó tan bien como quería, pero no haré esperar para actualizar. _

_Aclaro, solo uno o dos capítulos más y la historia podría tener algún giro inesperado o dramático._

_Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir bien. ^_^_


	10. Captulo 9

_Notas de la autora:_

_Aquí otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten._

Capítulo 9: Conoce a nuestras familias.

**POV de Yuki**

Después del tan agradable fin de semana que pasé, volví a la escuela con el ánimo llegando al cielo, al parecer eso no pasó desapercibido por mis dos queridos amigos, quienes no dejaron de hacerlo notar desde lunes hasta jueves.

El viernes fue una historia aparte.

Estábamos en el lugar especial sin hacer nada en articular, cuando fue Oliver (curiosamente él no Piko) quien rompió el silencio.

-Mamá dice que quiere conocerlos.- Dijo con la voz algo distante, como de costumbre.

-¿En serio?- Inquirí un tanto sorprendida, a lo que el asintió levemente.

-Sí, dice que deberíamos planear ir a algún lugar, no sé, para que nos conozcamos mejor o algo así.

-Ósea que también irían nuestras familias, ¿no?- Oliver volvió a asentir.- Entonces no hay ningún problema, bueno, no creo que Piku o Kuro tengan inconveniente, ¿y tú Yuki? ¿Crees que el señor Kiyoteru acepte ir?

-Yo creo que sí.- Respondí al tiempo que colocaba mi mano sobre mi barbilla. – A decir verdad, estoy segura que aceptará.

-Pero ¿en dónde nos veremos?- Preguntó Piko, buena pregunta, a decir verdad.

-Déjame ver, ¿qué opinan de un día de campo? –Dijo Oliver con un tono un poco más animado del normal.- Papá conoce un lugar cercano donde podríamos ir, y el auto es bastante espacioso. Nos podríamos ver afuera de la escuela y de ahí irnos todos juntos.

-Me gusta la idea, - dijo Piko- ¿Les parece a las ocho de la mañana, para que no sea tan tarde?

Tanto Oliver como yo aceptamos, el resto del recreo lo dedicamos a planear cómo sería mañana, el resto del día no pude pensar en otra cosa, ¡qué emoción!

A la hora de la salida corrí hasta la entrada para esperar a Kiyoteru y, cuando este llegó no le di ni tiempo de decir "Hola", le pregunté si mañana podríamos ir con mis amigos a un día de campo con sus familias. Al principio me miró confundido, pero cuando logró digerir toda la información dada solamente sonrió.

-Claro que podemos Yuki, solo necesito los detalles de donde vernos y a qué hora.

Hice una exclamación de alegría y lo abracé del cuello, casi tirándolo.

-¡Gracias, gracias!

Él me correspondió el abrazo y luego, tomándome de la mano salimos de la escuela y subimos al auto, yo me la pasé tarareando una canción que estaban pasando en la radio, por muy curioso que haya sonado, ni 400, ni Miércoles aparecieron, en verdad es muy raro ya que ellos casi siempre son os que me acompañan en el camino de la escuela a casa. En vez de ellos hoy estuvo 88 horas haciéndome compañía desde el asiento trasero.

A la mañana siguiente desperté exactamente a las cinco de la mañana, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos; salté de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de Kiyoteru y, sin dar aviso caí encima de él mientras decía entusiasmada "¡Despierta dormilón, que el tiempo es oro!".

Tremendo susto el que le di, ups; me bajé de su cama rápidamente y, tras asegurarme de que estaba despierto y estaba bien salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al mío a cambiarme. Bajé de las escaleras y le di los buenos días a Domingo, siempre es al primero que veo, luego siguen los números, luego 24 y 88 horas y al final Miércoles y 400.

Esperé a que bajara Kiyoteru para que preparara el desayuno mientras yo guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta para el día de campo, desayunamos las 7:00 y antes de salir tomé mis pastillas matutinas, aparte, por si las dudas metí el frasco con medicamento que decía "solo en caso de ataque psicótico" (hace como mes y medio que no tomo una de estas, pero es mejor prevenirse), espero no necesitarlo hoy.

A eso de las siete y media salimos de la casa para ir a la escuela, que es donde acordamos vernos. Fuimos los primeros en llegar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos (no los voy a contar, pero diré, como dato adicional que mis números se empezaron a impacientar) hasta que llegó Piko con su familia.

-¡Hola Yuki! ¡Hola señor Kiyoteru!- Dijo Piko desde lo lejos alegremente, ya más cerca se disculpó por su demora.- Discúlpennos por la demora.

-No te preocupes Piko,- le dijo Kiyoteru en un tono tranquilo, luego, viendo a sus acompañantes, preguntó- ¿Podrías presentarnos, por favor?

-Ah, claro. –Respondió él.- Señor Kiyoteru, Yuki, ellos son mis hermanos: Yanhe, Piku y Kuro. Hermanos, ellos son el señor Kiyoteru y Yuki.

Los tres nos saludaron alegremente, bueno, a decir verdad, saludaron con el mismo tono calmado y suave que Pio tiene al hablar.

Casi al instante de habernos presentado oímos un vehículo aproximarse, era una camioneta color blanco bastante grande. Se estacionó cerca y, cuando una de las puertas traseras se abrió vi a Oliver, que nos saludaba con una mano para luego hacernos un ademán de acercarnos.

Cuando llegamos su familia ya había bajado de la camioneta.

-Llegaste tarde, Oliver.- Dijo Piko, fingiendo estar enfadado, para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Jeje, lo siento, pero ya estamos aquí.- Luego nos tomó a Pio y a mí de la mano y nos acercó a su mamá, una mujer de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules.- Mamá, estos dos son mis amigos.

El primero en responder fue Piko.

-Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Piko.

Seguí yo.

-Yo me llamo Yuki, encantada de conocerla.

-Pero que educados, mucho gusto niños, mi nombre es Ann.- Luego, volteándose a su esposo y a su otro hijo les reprochó.- Al, Yohio, no se han presentado.

-Teóricamente mamá, ya nos presentaste.- Le respondió con vos neutral Yohio, el hermano mayor de Oliver, a lo que su papá rio levemente.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que es mejor irnos ya ¿no creen?- Dijo Al.

-Claro, cuando ustedes digan.- Le respondió Kiyoteru amablemente, para luego ´preguntar.- ¿Cabremos todos ahí dentro?

Tanto Ann como Al rieron ante la pregunta.

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Ann enérgicamente, luego, abriendo una de las portezuelas traseras nos hizo un ademán.

Vaya que sí era grande, para sorpresa nuestra, sí alcanzamos todos, ¡era realmente grande, tanto por fuera como por dentro! Nos acomodamos de tal modo que los mayores iban enfrente y los "niños" íbamos atrás. A mí me sentaron entre las hermanas de Piko. (Porque dijeron que era más apropiado a que fuera entre dos chicos, ¡qué cosas!)

Ahora (porque el camino está siendo muy aburrido) puedo describir más apropiadamente a las familias de mis amigos.

Por lo que puedo ver, Piko no tiene mamá o papá, no sé por qué. Tiene un hermano de su edad al que le dicen Kuro pero, por lo que puedo ver también se llama Piko (supondré que le dicen de la otra forma para no hacerse enredos), es el más diferente de los cuatro hermanos porque tiene el cabello negro y los ojos (derecho) naranja y (izquierdo) rojo. Piku es la menor y es casi idéntica Piko, solo que con el cabello más largo sujeto en dos coletas y más bajita, es uno o dos años mayor que yo. Por último está Yanhe, ella tiene 19 años y estudia en China (vino por lo de las vacaciones en la universidad); ella tiene ambos ojos azules y el cabello blanco corto con una diadema. Todos los hermanos (4), a excepción de Yanhe tienen un curioso mechón de cabello en forma de "P" en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Respecto a la familia de Oliver, son de origen europeo. Su mamá Ann es muy amable y alegre, ya la describí anteriormente. Su papá Al es enorme, como un gigante, tiene la voz muy grave y con un acento americano, muy americano. Por último, su hermano Yohio tiene como 19 o 20 años, Oliver es casi igualito a él, casi; se ve que es muy alegre y agradable.

En fin... llegamos a el lugar donde pasaríamos juntos el día y resultó ser muy bonito, era un como prado verde cercano a un lago muy grande, era muy bonito.

No almorzamos inmediatamente, claro que no, primero nos entretuvimos jugando con un balón que no que quién había traído, luego sí, almorzamos unos deliciosos sándwiches.

En fin, tardaría muchísimo en decir todo lo que hicimos, solo podré concluir que esto ha sido una de las experiencias más increíbles y más agradables que he vivido. Hice nuevos amigos y conocí a gente maravillosa.

Sobre todo, me sentí aliviada de que ninguna de mis alucinaciones me haya interrumpido, casi no se aparecen cuando estoy entretenida, muy entretenida en algo y espero que sigan así...

_Notas finales: _

_¡Lo siento mucho por tardarme un poquito! Espero que les haya gustado (no se me ocurría qué poner .)_

_Ya, ahora sí, a partir del siguiente capítulo no será todo color rosa, lo prometo -.-/_


	11. Capítulo 10

_Notas de la autora:_

_Aquí un nuevo cap. ^^_

_Disfrútenlo._

Capítulo 10: No todo es color de rosas

"_-¿Crees que ya haya pasado suficiente tiempo?_

_-Sí, ya la hemos dejado en paz por un buen tiempo, ¿no creen?_

_-Sí. Más de tres meses sin hacerla tener ataques psicóticos son mucho, ya quiero volver a la rutina._

_-Yo también querido amigo, yo también..."_

**POV de Yuki**

Hoy es lunes, por alguna extraña razón hoy me siento fatal, me duele la cabeza, no pude dormir nada bien anoche. Pero la escuela llama; me levanto de mala gana y me tomo el medicamento.

No hay nada de nuevo en la escuela, trato de mantenerme concentrada en la clase, pero un pequeño número 7 se la pasa dando de brincos a lado mío, qué fastidio.

A la hora del recreo sigo la rutina de siempre, esperar a mis amigos en las escaleras; pasan unos buenos cinco minutos y mis queridos y fastidiosos números se hacen presentes. Finalmente veo a alguien bajar las escaleras, es Piko; pero qué raro, al parecer Oliver no ha venido hoy. Cuando Piko llega hasta donde estoy yo puedo ver que está desvelado.

-¿Pasó algo?- Pregunto preocupada, él sólo sonríe cansadamente.

-No te preocupes Yuki, sólo es que me quedé hasta muy noche porque se me estaba olvidando terminar un trabajo de Historia para hoy.- Luego, tras un leve bostezo, continúa.- Oliver se enfermó el domingo y me llamó para decirme que no vendría el resto de la semana.

-¿Está grave?- Pregunté, ahora sí preocupada, él levantó los hombros.

-Honestamente, ni yo sé. De todas formas debe cuidarse y tomar reposo, ¿no crees?- Yo asiento, a lo que él posa su mano en mi cabeza y revuelve levemente mi cabello.- Bueno, ¿qué te parece entonces si vamos al lugar especial?

Se me iluminan los ojos, últimamente no hemos ido. Salimos del edificio de la escuela y nos dirigimos al lugar donde se sitúa la lagunilla. Ya ahí yo me siento en el columpio y me dedico a comer mi almuerzo; por otro lado, Piko se dedica a lanzar rocas al agua, es interesante cómo logra hacer que estas, en lugar de hundirse al contacto con el agua, reboten. Nota mi asombro hacia eso y ríe levemente.

-¿No quieres intentarlo?- Pregunta jugando con una piedra que está en su mano.

-Etto... sí.- Respondo al tiempo que voy hacia él.

Piko me hace una pequeña demostración de cómo se debe de lanzar la roca para que rebote en el agua, pero al intentar hacerlo yo, la roca se hunda al contacto con el agua. Qué paciencia tiene mi amigo, me sigue dando indicaciones de cómo debo hacerlo y no duda en guiarme el brazo una ocasión hasta que por fin lo logro.

Es emocionante ¡Ya sé hacer rebotar las piedras en el agua!

Seguimos jugando a eso hasta que da el timbre de entrada a clases, Piko recoge sus cosas y me tiende la mano para que lo siga.

-Vámonos Yuki, no quiero que tengamos un retardo.

Yo lo voy a seguir, pero algo me detiene, Piko nota mi extraña reacción y se altera levemente.

-Yuki, Yuki, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué pasa?

Sus palabras son como susurros que se pierden entre una multitud de voces en mi cabeza que no me dejan concentrarme. Mi vista se nubla de números que revolotean por todos lados, no me dejan ver claramente, me estoy aterrando.

De repente escucho la voz de 400.

"Hola Yuki, ¿no extrañabas esto? Yo sí."

"¡Gato sarnoso! ¡Déjame en paz!" Grito con todas mis fuerzas.

"¿Por qué querría dejarte en paz? ¿No ha sido suficiente tiempo el que te he dejado vivir sin ataques de psicosis?"

De repente escucho otra voz, esta vez es de Miércoles.

"Sí, Yuki, ya extrañaba estas situaciones tan divertidas."

"¡Yo no!" Exclamé exaltada.

Siento otras dos presencias detrás de mí.

"Vamos Yuki, nos olvidaste por un buen tiempo ¿no crees?"

"Sí, te extrañábamos mucho!

"Pero 24 horas, 88 horas, ustedes han estado mucho tiempo conmigo, incluso tú, 24 horas, jugaste conmigo y con Ryuto."

24 horas negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Sí, pero aun así, sabes que soy posesiva Yuki, no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con amigos reales, más reales que nosotros."

"Sí Yuki, ¿qué pasó con nosotros? nos ignoras siempre que nos aparecemos ante ti. ¿Ya no nos quieres acaso?"

Lo que antes era una multitud de susurros se ha vuelto una multitud de voces que hablan a gritos, instintivamente cubro mis oídos con mis manos y grito de desesperación, ayuda, ¡ayuda por favor!

De repente siento cómo alguien me sujeta firmemente de los hombros, al abrir mis ojos veo a Piko frente a mí, su semblante muestra una gran preocupación. Las voces han cesado de repente y puedo oír perfectamente lo que dice.

-Yuki, por favor, escúchame, ¿sí? Nada de lo que te digan las voces es verdad. Vamos Yuki, reacciona por favor.

-P-Piko...- Estoy aturdida, ¿ya acabo? ¿Ya volvió todo a la normalidad?

Antes de que pueda responderle a Piko siento a 400 a lado mío.

"Yuki, ¿ya vez? Ahora le haces más caso a ese niñato y no a nosotros, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Eh? ¿Y qué pasaría si le hiciera daño a tu amiguito?"

"No" Le respondo con la voz algo temblorosa.

"¿No? "No" no me gusta como respuesta Yuki. Anda, déjame hacer algo divertido ¿Sí?"

"¡No! ¡No, 400!" Grito al tiempo que empiezo a dar manotazos, lo que provoca que Piko me suelte.

-¡Yuki! ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta muy preocupado y alarmado, pero yo ya no reacciono.

Grito y tiro de manotazos mientras trato de alejarme de mis alucinaciones, todas se arremolinan alrededor mío y me van cercando. Entro en estado de desesperación, grito y tironeo de mis cabellos mientras retrocedo, lo que se me olvidaba era que estábamos cerca de un pequeño lago.

De repente, todo sucede tan repentino, tropiezo con algo y caigo al agua, golpeándome la cabeza con algo duro. Después de eso, todo queda en negro parea mí...

_Notas finales:_

_¿Y qué tal?_

_Por lo que pueden ver, no soy muy buena describiendo este tipo de escenas, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, en serio . _

_Bueno... espero les haya gustado el capítulo y esperen por el próximo._

_PD. No me maten si algo por ahí es muy feo o triste, por favor. _


	12. Capítulo 11

_Notas de la autora:_

_He aquí otro cap. Tal vez ahora haya más de un POV._

Capítulo 11: Bienvenida a Calalini

**POV de Yuki**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en un lugar con mucha niebla, qué extraño. ¿Dónde quedó la escuela, el lago? ¿Qué ha pasado? De repente siento una presencia detrás de mí.

-Vaya Yuki, por fin te has dignado a despertar.- 400 me habla, lo volteo a ver, se ve diferente, más real, ¿acaso esto es un sueño... ya habré muerto?

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto al gato, para luego seguir hablando.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Siento otras dos presencias detrás a lado mío, Miércoles y 24 horas.

-Querida Yuki, ¿acaso no recuerdas este lugar?- Pregunta 24 horas al tiempo que me abraza, está helada, como un cadáver. Luego me susurra algo al oído.- Estás en Calalini.

-¿Calalini? –Pregunto confundida.- Pero, si Calalini es un lugar imaginario, no existe en el mundo real, ¿cómo puede ser que esté en Calalini?

-400, ¿me dejas explicarle? –Pregunta Miércoles, a lo que 400 asiente.- Yuki, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de despertar y encontrarte aquí? –Yo asiento, claro que lo recuerdo, tuve un ataque psicótico, me golpeé la cabeza con algo y ya. Miércoles, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, continúa.- Efectivamente, quedaste inconsciente al caer al laguillo, ahora, podrías suponer que todo lo que está pasando aquí en realidad es sólo como un sueño. No podrás irte de Calalini hasta que despiertes, eso dependerá de la rapidez en la que te traten los médicos.

-Sí, -agrega 24 horas para después tomarme de la mano y jalonearme hacia algún lugar- ¡Ahora veN, Yuki! ¡Vamos a jugar! Ya dejamos plantada a 88 horas por un buen tiempo ¿no crees?

Resignada por mi suerte y esperando que esto acabe pronto me dejo llevar por 24 horas. Me pregunto qué estará pasando "allá afuera..."

**POV de Piko**

¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? ¿En qué momento pasamos de estar jugando al lado de la lagunilla a estar en una habitación del hospital? Ni yo lo sé.

_Flashback_

Cuando Yuki cayó y se golpeó la cabeza quedó inconsciente... y adentro del agua, si no la sacaba de ahí se ahogaría. Entré yo también al agua y la saqué de ahí, estaba sangrando en el lugar donde tuvo el impacto. Me dirigí al edificio de la escuela con Yuki en brazos, necesitaba atención médica.

El patio y los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos estaban tomando clases en las aulas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si llevaba a Yuki donde su maestra de seguro causaría un gran alboroto entre sus alumnos.

Para mi buena suerte me encontré con Iroha en uno de los pasillos, es una chica que tiene Síndrome de Asperger pero es relativamente inofensiva. Se asustó un poco cuando vio la sangre pero la tranquilicé y le pedí que llamara a la señorita Lily, la maestra de Yuki para llamar a una ambulancia.

Cuando la señorita Lily llegó se veía muy preocupada, creo que Iroha le explicó lo que pudo ver que sucedía. Me indicó que tendiera a Yuki en el suelo del pasillo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Piko? –Dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba para tomarle el pulso.

-Tuvo un ataque psicótico y se golpeó la cabeza, señorita.

Ella se levantó del suelo y me dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Ya llamé a una ambulancia, llegará pronto, también le envié un aviso al tutor de Yuki.- Luego, posando su mano sobre mi hombro, dijo.- Fuiste muy fuerte al traerla hasta aquí, eres un buen chico.

Yo solo bajé la cabeza.

-Sí, pero... me siento mal por lo que ha sucedido.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando se oyó a una ambulancia llegar a la escuela, la señorita Lily guio a los paramédicos hacia el pasillo donde estábamos Yuki y yo. Pusieron a Yuki en la camilla y se la llevaron hacia la ambulancia, varios estudiantes y maestros se asomaron desde los salones para ver qué había sucedido. De repente sentí como la señorita Lily volvía a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y me decía.

-Tengo que ir con Yuki en la ambulancia, ¿vienes también?

-S-sí.- Dije con la voz levemente entrecortada.

_Fin del flashback_

Para nuestro gran alivio, Yuki estaba "bien", el impacto con la roca le había provocado una cortada superficial, así que no había que alarmarse por la sangre, no hubo ninguna hemorragia interna. Pero eso sí, el impacto la había dejado inconsciente. El doctor dijo que estaría bien y despertaría pronto.

El señor Kiyoteru llegó al hospital unos diez o quince minutos después que nosotros, explicó que tuvo una pequeña complicación por el tráfico. Se veía muy preocupado cuando llegó, pero al enterarse de que Yuki no tenía daños mayores su tensión se redujo consideradamente.

Estábamos los tres, Lily, Kiyoteru y yo en la habitación donde estaba Yuki, esperando; habían dicho que otro doctor del hospital vendría a informarnos de algo.

Había un ambiente muy pesado y un silencio profundo que empezaron a inquietarme, y agregando que un par de vocecillas internas empezaban a hacerse presentes, preferí romper el silencio con una pregunta.

-Señorita Lily, -le llamé, a lo que ella volteó a verme- ¿Me van a dar un aviso por faltar estas clases?

Ella soltó una risa muy leve, para luego continuar.

-Yo me encargaré que no, Piko. Simplemente daré el aviso que tuviste que faltar esas clases por "motivos personales"

-Gracias, señorita.- Dije más tranquilo por ese pequeño asunto.

Casi inmediatamente entró al cuarto una mujer en bata de doctor, con el cabello rosa largo y unos bellos ojos azules, saludó a Kiyoteru y a Lily como si fueran conocidos.

-Pero qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.- dijo ella posando sus manos a sus costados.

-Ya lo pienso, Luka.- Dijo Kiyoteru al tiempo que se volvía a sentar.

-¿Y quién es este muchachillo que está aquí?- Preguntó posando su mirada en mí.

-Es un amigo de Yuki.- Respondió Lily para luego hacerme un ademán de que me acercara.

Por reacción me presenté, no quería parecer un niño pequeño al que hay que decirle qué hacer.

-Me llamo Piko, Piko Utatane-dije lo más firme que pude.

-Mucho gusto, Piko,- dijo la doctora- yo me llamo Luka y soy la psicóloga de Yuki, me ha hablado mucho de tí.

Ahora entiendo por qué se conocían. La doctora Luka nos indicó que tomáramos asiento.

-Y bien, Luka- dijo Kiyoteru al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Yuki, aun inconsciente,- ¿Qué noticias tienes?

Luka frunció levemente el ceño, para luego decir.

-Es extraño que esto le haya pasado a Yuki, precisamente si había estado bien últimamente. Aunque bien sabemos que la esquizofrenia es un trastorno difícil de predecir.- Luego, volteándome a ver, inquiere.- Tú estabas con ella al momento del accidente, ¿no es así?- Asiento.- ¿Podrías decirme qué sucedió exactamente?

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se estremecía al tener que recordar eso, sin embargo sabía que contarle lo sucedido a la doctora apoyaría a que Yuki estuviera bien. Así que, tragué duro, respiré hondo y comencé a narrar.

-Hay un lugar en la escuela que muy pocos alumnos conocen, es un lago pequeño, a Yuki, Oliver y a mí nos gusta estar ahí, doctora. Hoy Oliver no fue a clases, así que estábamos nosotros dos nada más, en realidad no hicimos nada interesante; pero cuando dio el toque de entrada a clases...- se me hizo difícil continuar por el nudo que se había formado en la garganta- ya nos íbamos cuando Yuki de repente... de repente se puso a gritar y se cubrió los oídos; yo sé muy bien que eso es un ataque psicótico y... y yo traté de calmarla pero parecía no escucharme y...

La doctora Luka me hizo una seña con la mano para que me detuviera.

-Hasta ahí, Piko.- Dijo al tiempo que anotaba algo en un cuaderno que llevaba consigo, luego me volteó a ver con su penetrante mirada y me dijo, con tono firme y serio.- Lo que me estás diciendo es muy interesante, pero necesito más información de cómo fue su estado de psicosis. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijo mientras gritaba?

Miré hacia el techo intentando recordar algo.

-Recuerdo que una de las primeras cosas que gritó fue: "¡400! ¡Gato sarnoso, volviste!", luego fueron frases cortas que no alcancé a oír bien, finalmente gritaba repetidas veces casi lo mismo: "¡Déjenme en paz!", "¿por qué regresaron?". Nada más.

Luka escribió algo más en el cuaderno, luego alzó la voz y dijo.

-Al parecer las alucinaciones de Yuki se comportaron de manera muy agresiva con ella esta ocasión. No puedo decir con exactitud qué fue, pero, si mi análisis de lo sucedido no falla, podríamos suponer que Yuki en ese momento estaba susceptible a dejarse influenciar por sus alucinaciones. Algo debió suceder en su cerebro que la llevó a tener un ataque psicótico después de un buen tiempo sin complicaciones.

-¿Entonces podemos suponer que Yuki estará bien pronto?- Preguntó Kiyoteru de repente.

-Respecto a lo del golpe, se recuperará pronto, no fue muy grave.- Dijo Luka al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.- Respecto a su estado mental... no podría decirlo exactamente, pero será mejor que esté bajo vigilancia por unos días, de preferencia en reposo. La darán de alta en el hospital cuando despierte y se confirme que no hay daños mayores, de nuevo.

Dicho esto, la doctora Luka salió de la habitación, dejándonos en silencio...

Me pregunto, ¿qué estará "soñando" Yuki? O ¿Cómo la estará pasando ahí dentro con sus alucinaciones?

Yo también he tenido ataques psicóticos, pero nunca he quedado inconsciente. De lo único que puedo estar seguro es que, ni siquiera dormido te puedes librar tan fácilmente de tus alucinaciones ni voces internas...

_Notas finales:_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Disculpen si fue mucho bla bla bla ^_^_

_El próximo cap. Tal vez cuente un poco más sobre la esquizofrenia de Piko..._


	13. Capítulo 12

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Hola! :D aquí traigo otro capítulo. Espero y lo disfruten._

Capítulo: 12: La historia de Piko

* * *

**POV de Piko**

No pude permanecer el resto del día en el hospital cuidando de Yuki, tenía que ir a casa, mañana era día de clases y no podía faltar. Tomé el colectivo que pasaba por donde vivo, procurando sentarme lo más alejado posible de la mayoría de las personas, aun así, no pude evitar algunas miradas fijas en mí, es muy incómodo, en verdad muy incómodo.

Cuando llegué a casa, recibí un abrazo por parte de Piku... y un golpe en el brazo por parte de Kuro.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, si se puede saber?- Pregunta mi hermano con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Hubo un accidente en la escuela...- dije mientras me sobaba el brazo- Tuve que acompañar a Yuki al hospital.

El tierno rostro de Piku empalideció.

-¿Qué le pasó a Yuki, Piko?

-Se cayó y golpeó la cabeza.- Dije notablemente incómodo, para luego agregar.- Tuvo un ataque psicótico.

Piku solo cubrió su boca con sus manos a modo de sorpresa, mientras Kuro simplemente negó con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

-Vamos, mejor comamos algo, el hambre me pone de mal humor.- Luego, en voz más baja, agregó.- Pobre niña, tan pequeña y está peor que nosotros.

Eso me hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho, era triste, pero era verdad. Respiré hondo para liberarme de esa sensación y me dirigí a la mesa para comer con Piku y Kuro.

Comimos una deliciosa pasta que Piku y yo habíamos cocinado ayer, el postre fueron unos panecillos dulces que Kuro compró en su camino de regreso a casa; los acompañamos con un delicioso café (Kuro y yo) y leche con chocolate (Piku).

Como todos los días, la hora de la comida es silenciosa, claro, salvo por algunos comentarios de mi hermanita acerca de cómo le fue en la escuela. Hoy, la rutina no ha tenido excepción... o eso pensaba.

En el momento que menos nos lo esperábamos, alguien tocó la puerta. Piku, Kuro y yo nos miramos alternadamente para decidir quién iría a abrir, al final fui yo a quien se le encomendó dicha tarea.

Abrí la puerta, y para nuestra nada grata sorpresa, afuera de nuestra casa estaban unos trabajadores del gobierno. Siempre me han puesto incómodo estos sujetos, siempre con trajes formales y sin expresión aparente en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes,- dije lo más amable posible- ¿se les ofrece algo?

-Sí, -respondió uno de los hombres, tenía el cabello rubio y una voz extremadamente grave- quisiéramos hablar con tus padres.

Un prolongado silencio se hizo presente hasta que sentí a mis espaldas a Kuro, quien respondió en tono frío.

-No están, ¿es todo? Si es el caso, los invito a retirarse, caballeros.

Con una mano uro me empujó dentro de la casa mientras con la otra intentaba cerrar la puerta, a lo que el mismo hombre que me respondió la mantenía abierta.

-No tan rápido, muchachos,- su tono era severo- el asunto por el que vinimos es muy serio, ¿si nos permitieran pasar, por favor?

Tomé a Kuro del hombro, a lo que él volteó y, tras unos minutos mirándonos fijamente en una discusión mental (plática de mellizos), dejó pasar a los trabajadores, no sin antes darles un gruñido casi inaudible.

La pequeña sala de la casa se vio abarrotada, mis hermanos y yo en un sillón y los tres trabajadores acomodados en los otros sillones.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- Preguntó Piku notablemente asustada, recibió como respuesta una mirada tranquilizadora de la única mujer de entre los tres visitantes.

-Es algo complicado, pequeña.- Dijo la mujer, tenía el cabello castaño y corto. Le hizo un ademán de que explicara al otro hombre, que tenía el cabello y los ojos azules.- Kaito, ¿Harías los honores?

El aludido asintió para después incorporarse y mirarnos seriamente a los tres.

-bien, chicos, creo que ustedes ya saben quiénes somos nosotros ¿o me equivoco?- Los tres negamos con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces iré al grano: sus padres han estado desaparecidos desde hace cinco años y su único sostén económico es su hermana que estudia en China. Si ella no se hace cargo de ustedes antes de que termine el año, nos veremos en la necesidad de tenerlos bajo la custodia del gobierno.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ellos... ellos no podían hacernos esto.

-¿¡Quienes demonios se creen ustedes para hacernos esto!?- Grita Kuro al tiempo que se incorpora de un brinco.- Ustedes, ¡ustedes no pueden hacerlo!

La mujer castaña solo nos mira de una manera piadosa y triste, al igual que el hombre rubio y el hombre peli azul.

-Créannos, en verdad, créannos que no queremos hacer esto, ni Kaito, ni Kikaito ni yo queremos, chicos. Pero...- La mujer es interrumpida por el ahora identificado como Kikaito.

-Meiko, no empeores la situación. –Dice para luego voltearse a vernos.- Gracias por su atención, chicos, nosotros nos retiramos.

Cuando los tres se van, hay un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros, un silencio que se ve roto por un grito de desesperación de Kuro.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¡No necesitamos de su compasión ni de la de nadie!

Piku empieza a sollozar, muy pero muy quedamente, inevitablemente yo también siento cómo mis ojos se humedecen. Los tres sabemos lo que sucederá si quedamos bajo la custodia del gobierno.

Como Kuro y yo tenemos un trastorno psicológico, Kuro esquizofrenia simple y yo esquizofrenia tipo paranoide, lo más posible es que nos lleven a un hospital psiquiátrico o un manicomio. Piku sería dada en adopción, pero lo más probable es que la gente, al ver en sus documentos que sus hermanos tienen un trastorno psicológico prefieran no correr el riego de que ella también lo tenga.

Es entonces cuando, repentinamente siento como un par de voces se hacen presentes en mi cabeza.

"Hola Piko, ¿nos extrañaste?" Me pregunta la voz femenina.

"Casi tanto como a la gripe, Rin" Respondo tajante.

"Oh, vamos, Piko, no vas a negar que extrañaste nuestra agradable presencia" Inquiere la voz masculina.

"¿Agradable? ¿Qué tienen de agradable ustedes dos?" Respondo ya molesto.

-Piko, ¿estás bien?- Piku me pregunta notablemente preocupada.

-Eh, sí Piku, solo es que... solo necesito estar a solas un rato.- Digo algo aturdido al tiempo que subo lentamente las escaleras.

-Pero...- Piku es silenciada por Kuro.

-Déjalo Piku, recuerda que ni él ni yo estamos completamente estables en estas situaciones.- Su voz suena fría, más bien... forzada.

Llego al piso superior y, como un autómata me dirijo al baño, cierro la puerta y me miro en el espejo, ¿qué me está pasando? Ya había quedado relativamente bien, ya había superado mis alucinaciones, ¿por qué regresaron?

"No seas tan duro contigo" Dice Len tranquilamente, a lo que Rin le responde bruscamente.

"¿Qué no sea duro consigo? Lennie, eso es lo último que debes decirle a nuestro querido Piko."

"¿Querido?" Digo con ironía. "Han provocado que me lastime desde que era pequeño, ¿eso es ser querido?" Ambos guardan silencio.

"Piko, Piko, en verdad ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?" Rin responde con tono dulce. "En eso consiste nuestro método de hacerte sentir bien, ¿no lo entiendes acaso?"

"Sí, Piko. ¡Volvamos a divertirnos como antes!" Dice entusiasmado Len para luego continuar. "O mejor, ¿qué tal si experimentamos cosas nuevas?"

"¿C-cosas nuevas?" Mi vos se quiebra. "¿Qué clase de cosas nuevas?"

"No sé, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos a aguantar la respiración, o cuando jugábamos a ser seres acuáticos y nos sumergíamos completamente en el agua? ¡Era muy divertido y te libertabas de todo ese dolor!" Dice Rin con emoción.

"Exacto, Rin" dice Len, para luego agregar "Por lo que puedo ver, ahora mismo estás pasando por otro momento triste. ¿O me equivoco?"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" Grito al tiempo que vuelvo a llorar, esos dos... siempre empeoran las cosas, siempre.

"Oh, claro que sí, después de todo, nosotros siempre hemos estado contigo." Dicen ambos a la vez, yo sigo llorando, me acuclillo y trato inútilmente de refugiarme en una esquina del baño, tal y como lo hacía de pequeño cuando ello me incitaban a "jugar".

"Piko, entiéndelo, siempre será así, siempre." Dice Rin, esta vez suena fría, pero, extrañamente eso me hace sentir bien. Lentamente me incorporo.

"Tienes razón, Rin." Respondo casi con un susurro.

"¡Bien! Ese es mi Piko." Dice Len animado. "Rin, ¿qué juego jugaremos ahora?"

"Buena pregunta Len... Piko, ¿quieres jugar un juego nuevo?"

"¿Un juego nuevo? ¿En qué consiste?" Pregunto curioso, en estos momentos ya no distingo la realidad de la ficción.

"Es muy divertido, y muy popular." Empieza Rin. "trata de dibujarse líneas en as muñecas, pero no con lápices ni bolígrafos, ¡Claro que no! Eso es aburrido. El juego consiste en dibujarse líneas en las muñecas con una navaja."

"Um... suena interesante" Digo con la voz en tono neutras, apagado. En estos momentos, me voy sumergiendo en un espiral sin fin al tiempo que pierdo el control de mi cuerpo. "Lo jugaré"

"¡Bien, Piko!" Responde Len. "Entonces necesitarás una navaja, creo haber visto una justo aquí."

En esos momentos soy inconsciente de lo que hago, más bien, es como si alguien más me controlara, yo solo soy un espectador. Busco en el baño hasta encontrar una navaja, es pequeña y está bien afilada. Lentamente la dirijo a mi muñeca izquierda y, con un movimiento lento la desplazo horizontalmente, Una oleada rápida de dolor me recorre el cuerpo, al tiempo que veo la sangre salir.

"Eso es, Piko." Dice Rin, para luego agregar, extasiada. "Ah, me encanta, ¡me encanta!"

Ella y Len siguen haciendo exclamaciones mientras vuelvo ha proceder a cortarme, esta vez la muñeca derecha. Pasan unos minutos cuando me empiezo a sentir muy mal. Trato de dar unos pasos y entonces pierdo el equilibrio, cayendo estruendosamente en el frío piso que se ha manchado con sangre, MI sangre.

Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de desmayarme es el grito agudo de Piku, después, todo se vuelve negro...

No quiero morir... por favor... ayuda...

* * *

_Notas finales:_

_¿Y qué tal? Lo siento por haber tardado un rato en actualizar, es que estuve fuera de casa unos días y no pude actualizar._

_No olviden dejar un review y marcar como favorito ^_^_


	14. Capítulo 13

_Notas de la autora:_

_Aquí está el capítulo 13, espero sea de su agrado ^_^_

_Ya está un poco más cerca el final, lo presiento TT^TT_

_PD. Yay! Ya supe cómo poner línea divisoria en el fic. :D_

Capítulo 13: Tres tristes historias enlazadas.

_-Pobre chico_

_-Sí, ya lo sé, ¿tenían que ser tan rudos esos dos?_

_-No creo, pero él tuvo la culpa_

_-Sí..._

* * *

**POV de Yuki**

Cuando abro mis ojos, ya no me encuentro en Calalini, sino en una blanca y desconocida habitación. Al voltear un poco mi cabeza logro observar a Kiyoteru, ¿por qué está llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kiyoteru levanta la vista y, al verme despierta no hace más que sonreír ampliamente y seguir llorando, pero esta vez de emoción. ¿De qué me perdí?

-Yuki, ¡Yuki! ¡Has despertado!- Esta es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Kiyoteru tan feliz.

-¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto confundida.

-Estás en el hospital, Yuki, creo que el resto lo recuerdas.- Detrás de Kiyoteru aparece la doctora Luka. ¿Recordar? No recuerdo, solo sé que estaba con Piko en la escuela cuando... ah, ya recordé.

-Y-ya recordé... –digo en voz baja.

-Bien.- Luka hace unas anotaciones en una tablilla, luego me sonríe.- No te asustes, pronto te daremos de alta y podrás regresar a casa.

-Qué bien.- Digo con un poco de entusiasmo mientras me revuelvo entre las mantas de la cama. Luego, recuerdo un detalle.- ¿Y Piko?

Recibo como respuesta una leve risa comprensiva por parte de ambos adultos.

-Tuvo que regresar ayer a su casa, no podía quedarse hasta tarde por eso de las clases.- Dice Kiyoteru mientras se sienta en una silla situada al lado de mi cama.- Pero estoy seguro que vendrá a verte en cuanto salga de clases.

-De hecho, Kiyoteru- Luka lo interrumpe de repente- Yuki está lista para salir de aquí, es más, si quieren yo podría hacer los trámites para que la den de alta este mismo día, estarían fuera antes del mediodía.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Luka! –Respondo con entusiasmo, luego, volteándome a ver a mi tutor pregunto.- En ese caso, ¿podríamos ir a la escuela a la hora de la salida, Kiyoteru?

-No veo por qué no, Yuki.- Dice mientras mira su reloj de muñeca, luego, viendo a Luka, le pregunta.- Luka, ¿podrías dar de alta a Yuki?

Luka aceptó, y a eso de las 11:30 de la mañana salí del hospital. No fuimos de inmediato a la escuela, por supuesto que no; primero fuimos a casa, quería cambiarme de ropa, además necesitaba un cuaderno donde anotar los trabajos pendientes, pues, como dijo Kiyoteru: "No te salvarás de hacer tus deberes a menos que sea el fin del mundo."

Esperamos a que estuviera cerca la hora de salida y partimos a la escuela en auto; cuando llegamos yo salí disparada a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, haber tenido un accidente hacía pocos días no me había quitado la energía, para nada. Esperé mis amigos, pero no bajaron, qué raro.

Por una corazonada me dirigí al salón de artes, tal vez estarían ahí. De repente sentí una presencia a mis pies: 400.

"Hola, querida Yuki. ¿Todo bien?" Pregunta mientras camina entre mis piernas.

"Vete, 400, no quiero hablar contigo." Es verdad, estoy enojada con él y con los demás, muy pero muy enojada.

"Bien, como quieras." Dice mientras se separa de mí, para luego decir con tono indiferente. "Estás buscando a tus amigos, ¿no es así? Vas bien, niña."

Simplemente lo ignoro para luego pegar mi oído a la puerta, creo haber escuchado a alguien adentro, poniendo más atención logro distinguir las inconfundibles voces de Piko y Oliver... teniendo una discusión.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Piko suena molesto.

-No quería que sintieran lástima por mí.- Oliver habla en voz baja, suena triste.- Yo... lo siento...

-¿Lo sientes? ¿¡Lo sientes!? –Piko responde, con la voz quebrada.- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Ni siquiera se te pasó por la mente que tarde o temprano lo sabríamos? ¿Y acaso tienes ideas de cómo reaccionará Yuki? ¡Usa de una vez la cabeza, Oliver!

Dicho esto, empieza a llorar.

Piko... Oliver...

* * *

**POV de Piko**

Soy un tonto, un completo idiota, no sé lo que digo. ¿Qué me está pasando? Nunca he querido lastimar a un amigo... y heme aquí.

Con un nudo en la garganta, me disculpo.

-Oliver... y-yo lo siento... no sé qué demonios me pasa... yo... yo no quería decir eso pero...- No puedo terminar porque siento el pequeño dedo índice de Oliver silenciándome la boca.

-No hables, Piko.- Dice con el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre... no, más bien, tiene la voz levemente quebrada, triste.-Tienes razón, pero... es que yo... ¿qué se puede esperar de mí?- Dicho esto, empieza a llorar, muy quedamente.

* * *

**POV de Oliver**

Siento de repente que Piko me abraza, estos últimos meses ha crecido mucho, es mucho más alto que yo ahora.

-Se puede esperar lo que se tenga que esperar, Oliver.- Dice con una voz más tranquila.- No te eches la culpa, yo también la tengo, fui muy impulsivo, lo siento y también te perdono.

No quiero admitirlo, pero es cierto. Siempre he tenido esa sensación de miedo a ser... ¿Cómo decirlo? No puede ser miedo a ser aislado, a veces incluso me gusta estar aislado. Más bien, tengo miedo a que alguna de las pocas, muy pocas personas con las que soy abierto me vean como un pobre niño con una deficiencia de salud, tanto mental como física.

Dicen todos que soy autista, pero honestamente yo me siento completamente normal, ¡soy como soy! ¿Qué tiene de malo estar solo en su mundo, ignorando el ruido exterior? Para mí, nada, para otros mucho.

Hace unos dos años o año y medio que me detectaron una anomalía en el corazón llamada Síndrome de Romano-Ward, no es muy común que digamos. Consiste en anomalías en el ritmo cardíaco normal. Podría morir a causa de esa enfermedad.

Yo solo tenía miedo a que mis amigo me vieran con ojos de lástima, así que les oculté la verdad, y ahora me siento pésimo.

De repente, tanto Piko como yo escuchamos la puerta abrirse y, al voltear vemos a Yuki con expresión de sorpresa y las manos cubriendo su boca.

* * *

**POV de Yuki**

-Lo... lo siento chicos, yo no quise, pero es que... los estaba buscando...- Tengo un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, Yuki.- Dice Piko con su voz serena y tranquilizadora.- Tarde o temprano te enterarías, como yo.- Esto último lo dice con un are de tristeza y culpa.

-Sí.- Remata Oliver con la voz distante de siempre.

De repente miro de reojo los brazos de Piko, qué raro, hace mucho calor como para usar mangas largas, ¿no? Miro con más detención y logro distinguir unos vendajes.

-Piko, ¿qué te pasó en los brazos? ¿Por qué tienes vendas?

Su rostro se torna sombrío de repente.

* * *

**POV de Piko**

Respiro pesadamente, sólo con recordar lo ocurrido ayer los ánimos se me van hasta el suelo.

-Es una larga historia, Yuki, Oliver.

Me siento en uno de los bancos mientras me arremango las mangas de mi suéter, para luego retirar lentamente las vendas, dejando a la vista las cortadas que me hice con la navaja, sólo son dos en cada muñeca, pero bastaron para hacer empalidecer a mis dos pequeños amigos.

-¿Qué te paso?- Yuki suena preocupada, mientras Oliver mira las cortadas con un semblante triste.

-Volvieron, ¿verdad?- Yo asiento, a lo que Yuki nos mira interrogante.

-¿Quiénes volvieron, Piko?- La pequeña pelinegra me mira, ahora confundida, yo bajo la cabeza.

-Yuki, creo que has olvidado... que yo también tengo esquizofrenia,- digo en voz baja- yo, al igual que tú tengo mis alucinaciones, en mi caso no son números, ni gatos, perros, ratas o niñas; yo escucho un par de voces, gemelos, una niña y un niño: Rin y Len. No se me habían vuelto a aparecer hasta ayer por... un motivo personal.

Ella me mira con tristeza mientras Oliver baja la mirada y cierra los ojos mientras se quita lentamente las vendas que cubren su ojo izquierdo.

-Ya que es momento de confesiones...- dice mientras abre los ojos, dejando ver su conocido color ambarino en el ojo derecho... y un rojo escarlata en el ojo izquierdo.- tada...

Tras un leve momento de impresión, Yuki y yo nos acercamos a Oliver y, en ese momento los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo.

* * *

**POV de Oliver**

Muchas sorpresas en un solo día, corazón no me falles ahora que no quiero que arruines el momento.

Es sorprendente que con un simple abrazo se estrechen lazos, se perdonen faltas y se refuercen amistades...

* * *

_Notas finales:_

_¿Y qué les pareció? (Creo que me quedó muy cursi este cap. :P)_

_Me tardé un buen rato buscando enfermedades cardíacas u otras para que no me quedara al azar. Espero no me maten._

_Bueno... no olviden dejar reviews y dar el favorito {^o^}_


	15. Capítulo 14

_Notas de la autora:_

_Volví con otro capítulo, espero les guste ^_^_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews_

Capítulo 14: Planes

**POV de Yuki**

¡Grandioso!, las cosas han mejorado mucho. Bueno... no puedo decir que todo se ha vuelto color de rosas, aún hay algunos defectillos por ahí; aparte, no me gusta el rosa.

Están muy cerca las vacaciones de verano. Vaya, el ciclo escolar se ha pasado volando, y eso que es mi primer año en el IEETP. Ahora me pregunto: ¿Qué haré en vacaciones? Y ¿Qué harán mis amigos?

Bueno, es un hecho que Oliver viajará a Europa con su familia porque son de allá, así que probablemente no lo vaya a ver. De Piko no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hará. Sería buena idea hacer planes. En fin...

Hoy es lunes, despierto como lo habitual, 7:00 AM para tener tiempo de vestirme, desayunar, tomar mis pastillas (la dosis aumentó desde mi último ataque) y llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Sin embargo, hoy me siento un poco adormilada, qué raro, si dormí bien anoche... Bajo las escaleras y por poco choco contra la pared, debo tener más cuidado.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Yuki.- Kiyoteru me dice mientras me espera en el comedor para tomar el desayuna, hoy hay avena.- Tal parece que Luka no se equivocó con respecto a tu estado de esta semana.

Cierto. El domingo fuimos a ver a la doctora Luka para mi revisión semanal; se preocupó al ver los efectos secundarios de mi medicamento, incluso dijo en broma; "Cielos, Yuki, pareciera que no has dormido en absoluto."

Después de desayunar nos vamos rumbo a la escuela en auto, aún es tempano para 400, así que no está por el momento, en su lugar está el encantador Domingo en mi regazo y Miércoles en mi hombro, sigo enojada con él, pero pareciera no importarle, incluso, extrañamente está callado.

Las clases son entretenidas, solamente estamos haciendo actividades recreativas y uno que otro repaso, me gusta, ojalá que así fueran todos los días de escuela.

En el recreo me quedo en el salón de artes con Piko y Oliver, más que nada por pura precaución; me encantaría ir a nuestro lugar especial, pero aún no supero del todo mi accidente, además, la salud de Oliver ha estado un poco delicada últimamente y Piko ha insistido en que nos quedemos, creo que siente remordimiento por lo que ha sucedido.

-Chicos- interrumpo el silencio en el que estábamos- ¿creen que podríamos hacer algo juntos en vacaciones?

Piko se queda pensativo por un momento.

-No lo sé, Yuki, pero me parece buena idea.- Luego, volteándose a Oliver, le pregunta.- ¿Tú qué opinas, Oli?

Él se encoge de hombros.

-Me gustaría, - responde con su habitual tono de voz, tranquilo- pero tendría que ser antes de que me vaya a Europa.

-Cierto...- Responde Piko al tiempo que se rasca la barbilla con su mano, cosa que hace siempre que piensa en algo. Luego voltea a ver a Oliver y le pregunta.- ¿Cuándo te vas?

Oliver mira hacia un punto invisible, como pensando algo, luego baja la cabeza y responde.

-Una semana después de que empiecen las vacaciones. –Luego, volteándonos a ver, pregunta.- ¿por?

Yo simplemente río levemente mientras Piko... creo que se palmea la frente mentalmente. A veces, muchas veces, Oliver puede llegar a estar muy distante de la realidad.

-Es que se me ha ocurrido si...- Piko hace una pausa dramática, al más puro estilo de película, o al menos eso pienso yo- uno de esos días vamos al cine o a cualquier otro lugar, el que ustedes quieran.

Hay un silencio algo prolongado, en ese momento aparece 88 horas a mi lado; qué raro, a ella no le gusta aparecerse a menos de que estemos en casa.

"Vayamos al parque de diversiones" Dice casi en un susurro. La voz de 88 horas es muy diferente a la de 24 horas, pues mientras 24 horas tiene la voz muy fuerte y firme, la de 88 horas es suave y casi inaudible.

"¿Por qué quieres ir allá?" Le respondo en tono bajo, ella se encoje de hombros, su presencia casi siempre es la más débil de entre mis alucinaciones.

"Nunca he ido a uno, ¡suena divertido!" Luego, tomándome de la mano insiste. "Por favor, sugiéreles ir al parque de diversiones."

"Bueno... ¿Qué más da?" Me encojo de hombros, casi no sigo as sugerencias de mis alucinaciones, pero hoy haré una excepción por tratarse de la que considero mi alucinación más débil.

-Chicos,- capto la atención de Piko y Oliver- ¿Y si... fuéramos al parque de diversiones?

Piko medita la sugerencia por un momento.

-Yo creo que es buena idea.- Opina repentinamente Oliver.- Vamos.

-Oliver, -le replica Piko- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No tendrás complicaciones con lo de... ya sabes?

Oliver lo trata de fulminar con su ojo visible.

-Piko, no seas tan sobreprotector- Luego, suavizando un poco su tono, continúa.- Conozco mis límites, un poco de adrenalina no afectará a mi corazón.

Ambos intercambian miradas desafiantes durante un periodo de tiempo que se me hace interminable, ¡pareciera como si 88 horas y yo estuviéramos pintadas! Bueno... ellos no pueden ver a 88 horas, ¡pero a mí sí!

Tras el pequeño duelo de miradas, Piko levanta la cabeza y da un pesado respiro a manera de expresar su derrota; por otro lado Oliver regresa a su expresión neutral y su mirada ausente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Les parece bien el primer miércoles de las vacaciones?- Pregunta entonces Piko, aún con una expresión entre frustrada y derrotada, tuco un gran golpe en su ego que, aunque no sea muy grande si le afectó.

Oliver y yo asentimos a manera de aprobación. ¡Genial! Ahora solo necesito decírselo a Kiyoteru.

Cuando da el timbre de entrada a clases nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones. Llego un poco tarde a mi salón porque tuve que hacer una "parada de emergencia" en el baño, cuando entro al aula soy recibida por muchos pares de ojos curiosos, qué incómodo.

-Yuki, ¿por qué has llegado tarde?- Me pregunta la señorita Lily, con un tono entre serio y preocupado.

-Etto... tuve un... pequeño retraso señorita Lily.- Digo aun con la respiración agitada por haber corrido desde los baños hasta el salón malvadas necesidades.

-Bueno, que no se vuelva a repetir,- dice en un tono serio, luego suavizando la voz, continúa- puedes tomar asiento, ¿por favor? Estábamos por empezar una actividad.

Asentí repetidas veces y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía, exactamente en medio del salón; ese lugar es el mejor y a la vez el pero que te pueden dar. Porque puedes ver perfectamente lo que sucede en e salón, principalmente enfrente, pero también todos te ven a ti, incómodo.

La actividad que hicimos en las últimas horas fue jugar a adivinar, es muy sencillo: alguien se pone enfrente de la clase e imita a un animal, persona o situación y el resto tiene que adivinar. ¡Fue divertido!

Al finalizar las clases vuelvo a ser la última en salir de la clase, más que nada porque Kiyoteru se quedó conversando con Lily. Sí, aún son novios; ¿me molesta? ¡Claro que no! Me gusta que Kiyoteru haya encontrado a alguien con quien congenia tan bien, y la señorita Lily me agrada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, lo primero que hago es tomar mi medicamento, sí, ese que me hace actuar como un zombi, lento y torpe. Luego preparo la mesa para que Kiyoteru y yo comamos, hoy hay arroz cocido y pescado.

Cuando acabamos de comer le digo a Kiyoteru lo que había estado planeado con Piko y Oliver, para luego preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a que fuéramos.

-No veo una razón para decir que no, Yuki.- Dice tranquilamente mientras le da un sorbo a su taza de café.- Sin embargo, necesito que vaya un adulto responsable con ustedes o no te daré permiso, ¿de acuerdo?

Hago un puchero, lo había olvidado, Kiyoteru tiene un "curso de capacitación" la primera semana de vacaciones, rayos.

-Pero en eso no habría tanto problema, ¿o sí, Kiyoteru?- Lo miro directamente a los ojos.- Puede estar cuidándonos el hermano de Oliver, ¡Ya es adulto!

-Déjame hablar con los padres de Oliver para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, ¿Sí?-Asiento- Ok, en ese caso, si llegamos a un acuerdo puedes estar segura que yo ya te di permiso.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Grandioso, ahora sólo hay que esperar.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ya volví! Lo siento por la tardanza, pero estuve escombrando mi cuarto y el escritorio de la computadora quedó invadido, lo siento. _

_Trataré de actualizar con otro capítulo en compensación, no prometo nada._

_Gracias y no olviden dejar sus reviews ^o^_


	16. Capítulo 15

_Notas de la autora:_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15, espero sea de su agrado ^_^_

Capítulo 15: Calalini, unos amigos y una visita al parque de diversiones

* * *

**POV de Yuki**

Los últimos días de clases pasaron volando, ¡por fin estoy de vacaciones!

El último día de clases solo asistimos para recibir unos papeles con nuestras calificaciones y para que se dieran reconocimientos a los estudiantes más destacados. ¡Gané uno! Reconocimiento a mayor esfuerzo, me siento tan orgullosa.

Sin embargo, los primeros días de vacaciones han sido muy pero muy aburridos, no he tenido noticias sobre alguno de mis amigos y como Kiyoteru está en su curso me paso todo el día en cas, con mis alucinaciones acompañándome.

La noche del martes soñé algo peculiar, soñé con Calalini. Es raro, muy raro... no he vuelto a visitar Calalini desde mi incidente que no quiero recordar. Mi sueño... lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Aparecí en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada, solo que ahora pude fijarme más en los detalles. Calalini pareciera ser una isla, una isla no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, está rodeada por agua (es una isla, ¿no?) y tiene muchos árboles, además, siempre hay niebla, mucha niebla y siempre está nublado. De lo que conozco de la isla sólo he visto una casita, que es donde me quedo cuando estoy ahí.

Mi sueño fue tan... real, sentía como si ni siquiera fuera un sueño, parecía más bien que en verdad estaba en Calalini.

Estuve con 24 horas y 88 horas, jugamos mucho y nos divertimos, pero noté algo: cada vez que las tocaba o tomaba de la mano o del brazo... ellas estaban heladas, como si las hubieran metido a un congelador enorme, además estaban muy pálidas. Qué raro...

Cuando desperté preferí ignorar mi sueño y caí en la cuenta que era miércoles, pero no cualquier miércoles, ¡hoy era el primer miércoles de las vacaciones! Yo ya sabía perfectamente bien lo que sucedería hoy.

Tomé mi medicamento, me vestí y bajé corriendo las escaleras, estando a punto de estrellarme contra la pared (cosa de todos los días, últimamente), me encontré con Kiyoteru preparando el desayuno, huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días, Yuki.- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa.- ¿Lista para pasarte este día a lo máximo?

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondí entusiasmada.

-Qué bueno, lástima que no podré acompañarlos.- Dijo con una fingida tristeza que me hizo reír, Kiyoteru es un mal actor.- En fin, recuerda portarte bien y no causar problemas, no creo que Yohio pueda controlarlos a los tres.

Qué poca confianza tiene Kiyoteru en el hermano mayor de Oliver. Yohio es responsable aunque no lo parezca, o eso pienso yo. En fin... Kiyoteru es un sobreprotector.

Acabamos de desayunar y esperamos a que llegaran por mí, así se había planeado. Según el reloj pasaron unos diez o quince minutos, pero para mí se me hicieron unas dos o tres horas; lo sé, soy una desesperada. Cuando escucho el motor de un auto acercándose me asomó por la ventana y veo el auto de la familia de Oliver enfrente de la casa, emocionada me acerco a la puerta de la casa y la abro, nada más para asomarme.

Del vehículo bajan Oliver y Piko, se acercan a donde estoy y me saludan.

-Hola Yuki, ¿lista para el día de hoy?- Pregunta Piko con una sonrisa y cierta emoción en su voz.

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondo entusiasmada.

-Qué bien.- Dice Oliver, ésta es de las pocas veces en que lo veo realmente atento a lo que sucede a su alrededor.- ¿Ya nos vamos? Yohio se va a desesperar.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No, antes debo de decirle a Kiyoteru.- Digo mientras vuelvo a entrar a mi casa, entonces volteo a ver a Kiyoteru, quien aún está en el comedor, tomando café.- Ya llegaron.

Kiyoteru deja su taza a un lado y se incorpora, toma su maleta con lo necesario para su curso y se acerca a donde estoy.

-Bien, vamos Yuki, te voy a dejar con ellos y de ahí me voy a mi curso.- Dice cariñosamente mientras palpa mi cabeza.

Sonrío alegremente y abro la puerta, ahí están Piko, Oliver y Yohio esperando. Kiyoteru se acerca a Yohio y lo saluda, también saluda a mis dos amigos.

-Bien, chicos; me encantaría acompañarlos pero el deber llama.- Luego, dirigiéndose a Yohio, agrega.- Cuídalos bien, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí, señor Kiyoteru. –Responde al tiempo que le posa una de sus manos en la cabeza de Oliver y otra en la mía.- No se preocupe, los cuidaré con mi vida.

Todos reímos levemente, qué agradable momento, espero que ninguna de mis alucinaciones lo arruine. Kiyoteru se despide y emprende su camino a pie rumbo a su curso, mientras que nosotros subimos al auto; tal parece que Yohio conducirá. Nos acomodamos de tal modo que Piko está en el asiento de copiloto, Yohio en el del conductor y Oliver y yo atrás.

-Piko,- voltea al escuchar que lo llamo- ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Saben dónde estás?

Él ríe levemente.

-Ah, verás... Piku está con unas amigas de su escuela, la invitaron a una fiesta; y Kuro... bueno, él amaneció de mal humor y no quiso salir de su habitación.

Oliver ríe ante lo dicho, a lo que nosotros lo miramos un tanto confundidos, cuando se percata de esto se avergüenza un poco.

-Lo... lo siento, es que... no sé por qué pero me dio gracia.- Volvió a reír levemente.- Vaya suerte la tuya, Piko.

Piko sonríe de manera divertida, como si le hubiera dado gracia lo que pensó Oliver.

-Jeje, bueno... eso es cierto.

Continuamos conversando entre los tres hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, el parque de diversiones.

Esperamos a que Yohio se estacione para bajar del auto, hay que ser prudentes para evitar accidentes. Cuando estamos por cerrar las portezuelas, Yohio nos da unos avisos.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.- Dice alegremente con las manos a sus costados. Luego, con tono más serio, continúa.- Podrán subir a los juegos que quieran, compraremos suficientes boletos; si nos llegamos a separar nos reuniremos en un punto específico, a ver... ¿qué les parece la rueda de la fortuna? Es lo suficientemente visible como para que la ubiquemos.- Los tres asentimos.- Bien, ahora, no se vayan con extraños y no desperdicien los boletos. ¿De acuerdo? –Volvemos a asentir.- Grandioso.

No damos ni un paso cuando nos detiene, de nuevo.

-No tan rápido. -Lo miramos de mala manera, a lo que él se encoge de hombros.- Ok, ok, no me culpen, es mi primera vez cuidando a tres menores... aunque Piko ya no sea tan pequeño. Como sea, hace calor, ¿no creen? Si quieren dejen sus chamarras o abrigos en el auto.

Asentimos, nos quitamos los abrigos y los dejamos en la cajuela del auto. Vaya que el clima pude ser engañoso; en la mañana hacía casi tanto frío como en invierno pero en estos momentos hace mucho calor. Calentamiento global, malo calentamiento global. Piko se ha dejado un suéter delgado, a diferencia de nosotros, no sé por qué.

En fin...

* * *

**POV de Piko**

Creo que los tres me ven de una manera extraña, como si no entendieran por qué no me quito el suéter que me cubre hasta debajo de las muñecas. Me encojo de hombros.

-Es que... me da frío fácilmente.- Tratando de convencerlos me froto el brazo a modo de calentarlo, parece que se lo han creído... menos mal. Si supieran que es por la vergüenza que siento de que me vean las cicatrices en mis muñecas...

Como sea; justo íbamos entrando al parque cuando escuchamos unas voces a nuestras espaldas, eran tres jóvenes, como de la edad de Yohio que caminaban hacia nosotros.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Preguntó uno de ellos a Yohio, era como de su estatura, tal vez un poco más alto.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Le respondió Yohio alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, su gesto parecía como si estuviese divertido.- Tengo que cuidarlos.- Dijo señalándonos.

-Claro,- respondió otro de los tres, éste era moreno y con la voz muy suave- te encargaron a tu hermano y a unos amigos suyos, ¿no es así?

Yohio asintió. Por mera curiosidad volteé a ver a Yuki y a Oliver, no me había fijado en ellos por un buen periodo de tiempo; mientras Yuki miraba la escena igual de confundida que yo, Oliver estaba... ¿molesto? ¿Ofendido? No lo sé.

-Hey, podemos oírlos. –Dijo Oliver alzando la voz, captando la atención de su hermano y los tres extraños.- Estamos aquí, por si no lo sabían.

-Lo siento, Oli. No volverá a pasar.- Dice el tercero, parece ser el más joven y el de más baja estatura entre los tres.- Ahora... ¿nos presentas?- Agrega con un tono animado.

Oliver asiente y se para entre nosotros y ellos.

-Yuki, Piko,- nos voltea a ver y señala a los tres muchachos- ellos son Kyo, Wil y Yuu. –Luego, viéndolos a ellos nos señala a nosotros y dice.- yo, Wil, Yuu; ellos son Yuki y Piko.

Vaya presentación, muy... ¿directa? En fin...

Después de la presentación, los amigos de Yohio preguntan si pueden acompañarnos en el parque, a lo que Yohio se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-¿Por qué no?- Luego, dándole un leve codazo a Kyo agrega.- Necesitaré de su ayuda si quiero hacerme cargo de ellos.

Ese último comentario me hace sentir ofendido, yo ya no soy un niño. Puedo cuidarme yo solo.

-Sí que necesitarás nuestra ayuda, amigo.- Dice Yuu con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ese chico viste muy peculiar... y muy rosa.- Chicos, ¿recuerdan el proyecto del costal de harina?

Los tres estallan en carcajadas, al igual que Oliver; Yuki y yo nos miramos confundidos mientras que Yohio pone mala cara. Conclusión tras un análisis: Yohio no es bueno cuidando menores de edad (y costales de harina).

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Volví ^o^ Tardé un poquito en actualizar, lo siento._

_No olviden dejar reviews y seguir la historia :D_


	17. Capítulo 16

_Notas de la autora:_

_He aquí el capítulo 16. Si preguntan por qué estoy haciendo ahorita, en este momento la interferencia de estos personajes... ya verán capítulos más adelante ;)_

_Disfruten_

* * *

Capítulo 16: Amigos de la infancia... y una triste historia

* * *

**POV de Piko**

Ya terminada toda esa situación, por fin entramos al parque de diversiones. En verdad es muy grande, y aun así, incluso cuando son vacaciones está muy vacío; extraño pero a la vez bueno para nosotros.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde quieren ir primero?- Pregunta Yohio animadamente.

-¡Al carrusel, al carrusel!- Responde inmediatamente Yuki, demasiado animada. Los cuatro "mayores" aquí presente ríen, levemente.

-Bien, bien.- Dice Kyo con los brazos cruzados y una agradable sonrisa.- Entonces vayamos al carrusel, a petición de Yuki.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia el carrusel, aunque la que demuestra más emoción es Yuki. Vamos caminando en grupo, así nos perdemos con menos facilidad.

Yohio conversa con sus amigos mientras Yuki trata de entablar un diálogo con Oliver. Yo... bueno, estoy ensimismado en mis pensamientos, con la mirada baja. Tal vez por eso no me fijo en el camino y choco con alguien que caminaba en sentido contrario.

-Lo... lo siento mucho, no fue mi inten...- La persona con quien choqué se disculpa, pero por alguna razón deja de hablar, como si algo la sorprendiera.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu... culpa.- Al levantar no puedo evitar darme una gran sorpresa. Los rostros de ambos están muy sorprendidos.

-¿Piko? – Me pregunta la chica con quien choqué, es pelirroja, de ojos rojo brillante y como de mi estatura, un poquito más alta tal vez. -¿Eres tú?

La miro detenidamente por un momento, me parece familiar.

-¿Miki?- Pregunto suavemente, a lo que ella asiente mientras su rostro se empieza a iluminar y, antes de que yo pueda reaccionar se lanza a abrazarme.

-¡En verdad eres tú! ¡No sabes cuánto te extraño!- Dice mientras me abraza como a un oso de felpa.

-Agh... Sí... yo también... te extraño Miki. Ahora... ¿podrías soltarme?- Ella me suelta, pero aún mantiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, claro, ¿qué podía esperar de ella? Es Miki.

Miki Furukawa, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Nos dejamos de ver hace ya muchos años, cuando me tuve que mudar aquí por "asuntos personales".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunta, a lo que yo mentalmente me palmeo la frente. Dándose cuenta de que su pregunta fue un tanto... obvia, se encoge de hombros.- Digo, fue una gran sorpresa haberte encontrado aquí, jeje.

-Si...- Algo que en verdad es incómodo es que te encuentres con alguien quien no habías visto desde hace mucho y no sepas qué decir. Entonces recuerdo que yo no vine solo aquí.- Bueno... me tengo que ir, creo que mis amigos se van a preocupar.

El rostro de Miki se apaga casi instantáneamente. Cuando menos me lo espero (otra vez), Miki se aferra a mi brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te vayas, por favor. Acompáñame aunque sea un ratito.- Me mira directamente a los ojos.- No te he visto desde hace ya siete años, ¿no crees que son suficientes al menos unos minutos de reencuentro?

Me quedo estático y analizo la situación por un breve momento. Miki tiene razón, yo también la extrañé mucho, a ella y a mis amigos de la infancia; cómo recuerdo esos tiempos, cuando mi esquizofrenia no era tan grave como para impedirme socializar. Miki suelta mi brazo para luego posicionarse enfrente de mí, me mira con la misma ingenuidad con la que me miraba cuando éramos niños. Sonrío al recordar esos momentos.

-Etto... no creo que se preocupen tanto si me ausento por un momentito.- Levanto los hombros y sonrío tímidamente.- ¿No crees?

El rostro de Mii se ilumina de nuevo. Sin perder tiempo me toma de la mano y me jala hacia la zona de juegos de destreza.

-¡Grandioso, grandioso!- Grita de emoción mientras voltea a verme.- ¡Espera a que te vean los demás, no van a aguantar la alegría!

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto entre sorprendido, emocionado y nervioso.- ¿También están aquí, en serio?

Me suelta la mano y nos detenemos de golpe, casi chocando.

-Pues claro, tontito. ¿O qué creías? ¿Qué había venido aquí sola?- Me encojo de hombros, a lo que ella ríe.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ven, que si no se van a preocupar por dónde me habré metido!

Dicho esto me vuelve a tomar de la mano y volvemos a emprender el camino. Pareciera como si Miki se ubicara perfectamente en este lugar, o solo me dejo jalar, casi arrastrar por ella hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, que parece ser el juego de los dardos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste, Miki?- Le pregunta a mi amiga un chico pelirrojo, muy parecido a ella. No, no puede ser... en serio.

-Lo siento onii-chan.- le responde Miki en un tono infantil, luego agrega- Pero es que ¡mira a quién me encontré!

Con fuerza jala de mi brazo y me coloca enfrente de ella. Auch, creo que me torcí el brazo; lo sé, lo sé, soy un llorón y un quejumbroso.

El pelirrojo cambia su expresión a una de asombro y alegría.

-Piko... cuánto tiempo.

Sí, mis dudas se han aclarado de golpe. Ambos sonreímos ampliamente.

-Cinco años, exactamente cinco años, Mikio.- Nos damos un abrazo "al estilo masculino", muy diferente a cómo me derribó Miki.

Escucho otras dos voces a lo lejos, ¿en serio...?

-¡Por todos los puerros del mundo!- Oigo una voz muy aguda proveniente de una chica con el cabello color turquesa sujeto en dos largas coletas.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Dice el chico, es muy parecido a la chica, solo que el cabello lo tiene corto.- Pero si es Piko. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Eso debería preguntárselo yo a ustedes.- Digo con una alegría y sorpresa que son imposibles de ocultar.- ¿Cómo es que están ustedes cuatro en este lugar?

-¿No es obvio?- Dice Mikio con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.- ¿Para qué viene la gente a este lugar?

-¡Mikio!- Le reprende su hermana.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan grosero? –Dicho esto le da un buen zape.

Todos reímos. Reímos como en los viejos tiempos.

Ellos cuatro... ¿Cómo olvidarlos? ¡Fueron mis primeros y únicos amigos hasta antes de que conociera a Yuki y a Oliver!

Miku y Mikuo Hatsune; y Miki y Mikio Furukawa. Éramos casi inseparables, pero me tuve que mudar con mi familia después de un acontecimiento... no muy agradable.

¿Debería contarlo?... Tal vez luego.

-Como sea.- Dice Mikuo con las manos en los bolsillos.- No creo que Utatane haya venido solo, y tampoco creo que sus acompañantes no vayan a notar su ausencia. Así que sugiero aprovechar el tiempo y pasarla a lo grande, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Sí! –Respondemos los otros cuatro con entusiasmo y salimos corriendo como si fuéramos perseguidos por un espíritu maligno.

Subimos a la montaña rusa, a la rueda de la fortuna y a otros juegos mecánicos. Luego bajamos y comemos algodón de azúcar. Siento como si el tiempo fuera eterno, pero de un modo positivo; quisiera que éste momento nunca acabase.

Reviso la hora en mi celular y caigo en la cuenta de que ya me he desaparecido por un buen tiempo.

-Etto... chicos.- Me voltean a ver.- Me la he pasado genial, en serio, pero creo que si no regreso me va a ir mal. Ya me tengo que ir.

Tras un infantil reproche de parte de Miki y Miku y un regaño por parte de sus hermanos nos despedimos. Eso sí, antes de irme en busca de Yuki, Oliver y compañía intercambiamos número de teléfono, email y nombre en Facebook.

Ahora... ¿debería buscar al grupo por todo el parque, o debería esperarlos en la rueda de la fortuna? Decido buscarlos.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que los diviso a lo lejos, y ellos también me ven. Ups... a juzgar por su expresión en el rostro, estoy en problemas.

Me voy acercando, lentamente y con la cabeza baja. Cuando llego, me encuentro con una mirada afilada por parte de Oliver y miradas desaprobatorias por parte de los demás.

-Etto... ¿estoy en problemas?- Pregunto con voz bajita. Recibo por respuesta seis cabezas asintiendo simultáneamente.- Rayos.

* * *

_Notas finales:_

_Volví ^o^. _

_Disculpen si este capítulo quedó con mucho Piko, pero insisto, aunque algunos capítulos vayan a ser no necesariamente sobre Calalini, conforme siga la historia todas las ideas se van a ir hilando; tal vez poco a poco, pero se van a ir hilando._

_Ahora. Mañana entro a la escuela, por lo que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido estos días. Necesito ver mi horario para ver los días en que pueda actualizar._

_Bueno... eso es todo. No olviden dejar reviews y dar favorito ^_^_


	18. Capítulo 17

_Nota de la autora:_

_._. ... simplemente disfruten el cap., se me ocurrirá que poner en las notas finales._

Capítulo 17: Yo quiero vivir...

**POV de Yuki**

Ahora que Piko regresó nos vamos a divertir en serio. Digo, no es que sin él las cosas sean aburridas, es que se sentía un vacío en el corazón (y en el asiento del juego).

Tengo sentimientos encontrados hacia el castigo que le pusieron a Piko los amigos de Yohio. Por un lado, se lo merece, no debió dejarnos así como así; por otro lado siento lástima por él, y más porque nos contó que se encontró con unos amigos suyos de hace mucho tiempo; y por otro lado... ¡qué castigo más ridículo! En serio, el castigo impuesto fue que a Piko le pusieron un vestido que compraron en algún lugar del parque y no se lo puede quitar hasta que le den permiso; debe ser humillante para un chico, o al menos eso pienso yo... en fin.

-Etto... ¿y ahora a dónde vamos?- Pregunto, sin dirigirme a nadie en especial.

Pareciera que nadie me ha escuchado, pareciera...

-Quiero ir a la montaña rusa.- La voz de Oliver se oye clara y fuerte. Todos volteamos a verlo.

-¿E-estás seguro, hermanito?- Le pregunta Yohio en un tono muy nervioso.- ¿No crees que la montaña rusa sea muy peligrosa? Te podrías lastimar y... y yo me metería en problemas por no haberte cuidado bien y...

-¡No me trates como a un niño pequeño!- Oliver alza la voz molesto para luego calmarse un poco.- No quiero ser tratado como el pobre niño con una enfermedad que lo podría matar. Yo quiero vivir mi vida, plenamente, sin límites. ¿Puedo, aunque sea sólo hoy?

Se crea un silencio sepulcral y la tensión que hay entre ellos dos es palpable. Me pregunto, ¿cómo se sentirá pelearse con un hermano? Yo no tengo hermanos, pero mis amigos sí. ¿Será igual a cuando 24 horas y 88 horas se pelean? ¿O cuando me peleo con ellas o con cualquier otra alucinación? Ni idea...

-¡Ah! Tú ganas, pero no me haré responsable si te pasa algo ¿eh?- Dice Yohio en tono derrotado y un poco molesto, luego, volteando a ver a Piko sonríe divertido y dice.- Tu castigo terminó, Piko, así que, a menos que te haya gustado usar eso te puedes cambiar.

Como respuesta Piko abre desmesuradamente los ojos y se planta delante de los amigos de Yohio, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Me devuelven mi ropa?

Loa tres estallan en risas, a lo que mi amigo se cruza de brazos, indignado, ya que sabe que las risas son por su actual estado (y vestimenta). En vez de cumplir con la petición de Piko, los tres chicos lo rodean mientras siguen riendo.

-No, no.- Dice Kyo mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Piko.- Te acompañaremos hasta los vestidores y ahí te daremos tu ropa, claro, no sin antes tomar evidencia fotográfica de tu castigo, jeje.

-¿¡Qué!? –La expresión del rostro de mi amigo están cómica que no puedo evitar soltar una risita.- ¿¡Pero por qué!?

-Oh, sólo una tradición entre amigos.- Dice Yuu mientras cubre su boca con una mano para que no se note que está riendo. Luego, dirigiéndose a Yohio, agrega.- Deja que se suban al juego que quieran, no creo que sea el fin del mundo por eso.

Dicho esto, los tres amigos se llevan a Piko a quitarse su castigo, dejando a Yohio a cargo de Oliver y de mí. Puedo notar en el semblante de Yohio cierta resignación.

-Etto... – Se rasca la nuca y con cierta duda pregunta.- ¿Quieren ir a la montaña rusa?

Oliver y yo nos miramos un tanto sorprendidos al principio, ya que hacía apenas unos pocos minutos era Yohio quien no quería que su hermanito se subiera a un juego mecánico tan peligroso y lleno de adrenalina. Sin embargo, no vamos a desaprovechar esa oportunidad y, tomando a Yohio de las manos lo jalamos hasta la montaña rusa.

Para sorpresa mía sí puedo subirme. A último momento pensé que tal vez no podría por eso de la estatura. ¡Qué suerte tengo!

**POV de Oliver**

Antes de subir, mi hermano hace la observación de que somos nada más tres, así que uno de nosotros iría solo.

-¿Cómo quieren que sea?- Nos pregunta.- ¿Voy con alguno de ustedes? ¿O van juntos y yo aparte?

Yuki y yo nos miramos por unos segundos para luego voltear de nuevo a verlo y responder casi al unísono.

-Te toca ir solo.

Como respuesta mi hermano pone cara de ofendido y herido, a lo que nosotros reímos, contagiándole poco a poco la risa.

-Bien, bien.- Dice en un tono alegre.- entonces, ¿qué esperan? ¡Vamos!

Sin más ni más, Yuki y yo nos encarreramos y subimos a un par de asientos, Yohio sugirió que fuera en medio, ya que ahí se siente menos la fuerza del juego; pero no, nos subimos a los dos primeros asientos de la montaña rusa. Cuando se acerca el encargado del juego para asegurarnos los asientos nos mira un poco extrañado, de seguro piensa: "Pero qué osados chiquillos...". Por poco Yuki no puede subir a la montaña rusa, es que está muy bajita y delgada y casi se sale del asiento.

Empieza el juego y siento como la adrenalina empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo, Yuki está viendo hacia algún punto indefinido con la mirada perdida ¿está bien? Nos acercamos más al final de la subida y esa sensación de opresión en el estómago se hace presente, mi corazón se empieza a acelerar, espero no morirme aquí arriba. Yuki dice cosas sin sentido; oh no, ¿habrá entrado en un estado psicótico?

-Ya no puedes bajar.- Es lo último que dice Yuki antes de que empiece nuestro descenso en "U" en el vagón.

Ambos gritamos de susto al principio y yo cierro los ojos, siento como si me estuvieran jalando hacia atrás, es la fuerza de la montaña rusa ¿o no? Damos giros, subidas y bajadas. Para sorpresa mía, Yuki está riendo, riendo como si algo muy graciosos estuviera sucediendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yuki?- Le pregunto casi a gritos, a lo que ella voltea a verme, aún riendo.

-Es que... 400 y Miércoles... están por caerse de la montaña... jaja.- Voltea su cabeza hacia donde se supone están esas dos alucinaciones y sigue riendo.- ¡Ven, les dije que no subieran!

Su risa es contagiosa, así que yo termino riendo también, olvidando por un momento esa presión en el pecho que sentía tan fuerte hacía unos minutos antes.

Cuando termina el juego y el vagón se detiene, Yuki y yo salimos de un salto, aún con esa sensación de la adrenalina recorriendo nuestros cuerpos. Esperamos a que Yohio baje para salir completamente de ahí, al parecer mi hermano tiene un poco aguante hacia los juegos cargados de emoción, ¡amargado!

Salimos y nos encontramos con los amigos de Yohio y Piko; pero, ¿qué hace esa chica pelirroja anclada a mi albino amigo?

-Hasta que salen.- Responde Wil con cierta desesperación en su voz. Luego, volteándome a ver, inquiere.- ¿Y qué tal estuvo, Oli?

-Bien.- Respondo a secas.

-Piko, ¿quién es ella?- Le pregunta Yuki a nuestro amigo, a lo que él suelta un pesado respiro.

-Una amiga.- Dice tratando de zafar el agarre de la chica.- Miki, ¿me puedes soltar de una vez?

-No.- Responde ella como niña pequeña.- Es cosa del destino que te haya encontrado ¡dos veces en un día!

Ante la respuesta Piko nos voltea un poco avergonzado y sonrojado. Yohio voltea a ver a sus amigos como para que le expliquen, a lo que los tres se encojen de hombros.

-Nos la encontramos cerca de los vestidores, cuando vio a Piko, al principio se sorprendió, pero luego estalló en carcajadas; parecía conocerlo, de seguro es la amiga con la que se encontró hace un momento.

Extraño, muy extraño...

**POV de Yuki**

Así que ella es de los amigos con que se reencontró Piko, se ve simpática; loca, pero simpática. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que Miki.

-¡Miki!- Se escucha a alguien a nuestras espaldas.- ¡No te vuelvas a perder así!

Cuando volteamos vemos a un pelirrojo casi idéntico a Miki, supongo es su hermano. Yo volteo a ver a Piko, quien está con una curiosa mueca como de alivio.

-Y tú eres...- Dice Yuu con una ceja alzada y una expresión confundida.

-Mikio Furukawa, disculpen las molestias.- Dice haciendo una pequeña inclinación. Luego, tomando la cintura a Mii, la jalonea para que se separe de Piko.- Ahora tú vienes conmigo.

-¡No!- Miki ahora abraza por completo a Piko, como a un peluche.- ¡No quiero!

La escena es un tanto cómica, breve pero cómica. Al final Mikio logró que Miki soltara a Piko, no sin antes ella hacerle prometer que estarían en contacto.

Extraño día... Me quedo en blanco por unos minutos hasta que volteo a ver a 400 y río al recordar lo d la montaña rusa, a lo que él me mira con mala cara (al estilo de ese gato gruñón de la internet)

Tristemente, es hora de irnos del parque. Salimos y subimos al auto, todos. Como es una camioneta familiar, los siete cabemos perfectamente. Me tocó ahora en medio de Piko y Oliver, mientras Kyo, Yuu y Wil iban en los asientos de en medio y el de copiloto, halando con Yohio.

Después de todo no fue un mal día. De hecho, ¡fu muy divertido!

_Notas Finales:_

_¡Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado! Es que ya regresé a clases y nos dejan tarea, aparte no me he dado un tiempo para actualizar y tuve na constipación creativa temporal._

_Bueno, como sea. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden dejar reviews y marcar favorito.^o^_


	19. Capítulo 18

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡He vuelto! *^* Disfruten el cap._

* * *

Capítulo 18: ¿Qué es Calalini?

* * *

**POV de Yuki**

Después de que dejáramos en su departamento a los amigos de Yohio, nos dirigimos a mi casa, de seguro Kiyoteru ya se preocupó de que no hayamos regresado más temprano.

Cuando llegamos Kiyoteru está afuera, esperándonos; tiene una sonrisa en la boca pero su mirada muestra cierta preocupación. Cuando bajamos de auto se acerca a nosotros.

-Por fin llegaron.- Dice con cierto alivio.- Ya me empezaba a preocupar.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta repentinamente Oliver.- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Mi tutor ríe levemente ante las ocurrencias de Oli.

-Claro que no, Oliver. Solo es que siempre he tendido a preocuparme mucho por Yuki cuando no estoy con ella.- Luego, mientras revuelve con la mano el cabello de mi amigo, agrega.- Algo así como cuando tus papás se preocupan por ti o tu hermano, es algo natural de los padres a sus hijos.

Por un momento siento un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, pero no es por algo malo, ¡claro que no! Simplemente... me gustó que Kiyoteru se considerara un padre para mí, ya que yo siempre (o al menos desde que vivo con él) he sentido que es la figura paterna que antes tuve.

En fin...

Me despido de mis amigos y entro a la casa con mi tutor. No es tan noche, son las 7:00 PM, pero aun así, me siento muy cansada, ha de ser por mi grandioso día en el parque de diversiones.

-¿Quieres cenar ya, Yuki? ¿O vas a hacer algo más?- Me pregunta Kiyoteru mientras se sirve café en una taza.

-Es algo temprano, sensei.- Digo mientras suelto un largo bostezo.- Además, no tengo sueño aún.

Él sonríe levemente mientras se me acerca y me carga como a una niña pequeña.

-¿No?- Dice con un tono un tanto divertido pero severo a la vez.- Pues tu bostezo no me dice lo mismo. Anda, ve a la cama, ahora.

Me lleva a mi habitación y me arropa, justo como lo hacía unos años atrás. Luego sale de mi cuarto, no sin antes desarme dulces sueños.

Tardo un poco en dormirme, aunque la verdad, en ese momento hubiera preferido no haber dormido para nada. Más bien, hubiera preferido no soñar nada en absoluto; pero era inevitable...

* * *

"Hola, Yuki. ¿Qué tal has estado?"Escucho la voz de 400 cercana, muy real, como si ese malvado gato fuera real.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en Calalini, mis alucinaciones me rodean; todas me miran fijamente y de una manera muy extraña e inquietante.

"¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?" Pregunto entre confundida y molesta. Es 24 horas quien ríe levemente como respuesta.

"Oh, querida Yuki, no fuimos nosotros quienes te trajimos aquí. Tú quisiste venir aquí, ¿o no?"

La miro confundida mientras niego con la cabeza. "Yo nunca soñé con venir aquí. Casi siempre, son ustedes quienes me traen a Calalini."

Como respuesta, 24 y 88 horas se miran un tanto inseguras e incómodas, Miércoles niega con la cabeza mientras Domingo mira muy mal a los otros tres. "Nosotros no fuimos." Es lo primero que atina a decir Miércoles. "Fue 400."

"¡No te hagas el inocente, rata mentirosa! ¡Que tú también colaboraste!" Le grita 400 a la no-tan-pequeña rata.

"¿¡Eh!?" Hago una exclamación de confusión. "¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué han hecho ustedes dos?" Una expresión de miedo se ha apoderado de mi rostro.

400 y Miércoles se miran entre sí, buscando una repuesta. Luego, ambos voltean a verme con cierta malicia.

"Nada en especial, querida Yuki, nada en especial." La manera en que lo dicen, marcando notablemente el sarcasmo de sus palabras, hace que mi miedo aumente considerablemente.

Me incorporo y empiezo a retroceder lentamente, hasta que choco contra un árbol. Esta ocasión puedo sentir perfectamente su textura rugosa y si su superficie fría y húmeda; es extraño más que nada porque, en mis visitas anteriores a Calalini nada de eso era posible, yo era como un espíritu en ese lugar, un espíritu al que solo 24 horas y88 horas podían tocar.

"Esto no está bien... esto no está nada bien..." Empiezo a murmurar repetidas veces mientras soy presa del pánico. ¿Acaso ahora sí estoy en Calalini? ¿Acaso esto SÍ es real?

Me dejo caer de sentón y empiezo a decir incoherencias mientras abrazo mis piernas, ¿cómo es posible ser presa de un ataque psicótico dentro de un sueño? Porque sí, he concluido, o por lo menos intento creer que esto no es más que un sueño, un sueño lúcido en el que la estoy pasando muy mal, por cierto.

"¡Vamos Yuki!" Me dice 400 mientras se posiciona al lado mío. "No seas una llorona y afronta esto. Estas en Calalini, y es gracias a mí."

"¿Qué?" Digo viéndolo a los ojos. "Pero cómo. ¿Cómo es posible?" Estoy confundida, Es o no es real Calalini. "¿Qué es Calalini?"

"Oh, vaya que eres ingenua, Yuki." Dice 88 horas mientras se sienta a lado mío. "¿cómo puede ser que tú, teniendo tanta imaginación no uses la cabeza para plantearte una posible respuesta?"

"88 horas tiene razón, Yuki." Agrega 24 horas. "Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, y mucho menos tú, ¿sabes?"

Domingo les da una muy mala mirada a las dos, creo que con eso les quiere decir que se han portado muy bruscas conmigo.

24 horas da un respingo continúa hablando. "Como sea. Ya que no te has podido dar una idea de qué es este lindo lugar, no tengo más opción que decírtelo." Luego, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, prosigue. "A ver, a ver, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¡Ah, claro! Calalini es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Calalini es algo así como un lugar que muy pocos pueden conocer, en verdad muy pocos, y la mayoría se van de aquí sin siquiera haberse enterado de que estaban aquí. Es algo así como un lugar de paso entre la vida y la muerte."

Una expresión de horror invade mi rostro. "¿E-entonces Calalini es el mundo espiritual? ¿Ya estoy muerta?"

24 horas niega repetidas veces con la cabeza. "No, no. No estás muerta Yuki; y Calalini no es exactamente el mundo espiritual. Es algo así como una pequeña _trampa para espíritus_, no exactamente, pero podrías considerarlo así. Si el espíritu de un muerto llegara a caer aquí, no tendría escapatoria."

Siento cómo el color se va de mi rostro y un hueco se forma en mi estómago. "¿E-entonces us-ustedes son f-fantasmas?"

88 horas mira a 24 horas con cierto nerviosismo, a lo que 24 horas frunce el ceño y me voltea a ver. "No... exactamente. Bueno, más bien eso sería difícil de explicar y el tiempo que tenemos no es suficiente, ¿sabes?" La miro de manera interrogativa, a lo que ella responde. "Verás, solo podemos 'contactarte' cuando esas en tu subconsciente; claro, contactarte de esta manera, porque tú siempre nos puedes ver... en tu mundo."

Ladeo un poco la cabeza, esto es tan confuso. Todos dicen que las alucinaciones que presenta un esquizofrénico son producto de su mente; entonces ¿por qué dicen mis alucinaciones que Calalini no es un producto de mi imaginación?

"Como sea." Dice 400 posicionándose entre 24 horas y yo. "No te traje a Calalini sólo para que esta niña te dé una cátedra de lo que es este lugar. ¡Claro que no! Es por motivos más 'personales'". Dice esto último con un tono más oscuro.

Trago saliva y lo miro con miedo, sus grandes ojos me miran con una mezcla de malicia y seriedad.

"Seré claro: No nos gusta que seamos ignorados, Yuki, no nos gusta para nada." Luego, acercándose más a mi rostro, pregunta: "¿Y sabes qué es lo que ha pasado últimamente? ¿Eh, querida Yuki?"

No respondo nada, a lo que 400 se acerca más, esta vez a mí oído derecho. Puedo sentir perfectamente su suave ronroneo que, extrañamente, me provoca escalofríos.

"Nos has ignorado, Yuki." Susurra en mi oído, a lo que siento cómo mi cuerpo se estremece. "¿Y sabes algo más, pequeña? El precio a pagar no es nada barato, para nada."

Dicho esto vuelve a colocarse frente a mí, con esa maliciosa sonrisa de siempre. Yo lo miro con una expresión confundida.

"Pero, ¿qué más me pueden hacer? Me han mantenido en un pequeño infierno viviente desde que he nacido, ¿acaso hay algo pero que me puedan hacer?" Respondo de manera cortante.

"Pero qué ingenua, Yuki". Es esta vez Miércoles quien me responde. "¿Acaso lo que acabas de decir es un pregunta, o quizás un reto?"

El color se vuelve a ir de mi rostro. "¿Qué?"

Esta vez no hay respuesta de ninguna de mis alucinaciones, todas han formado un círculo alrededor mío y me miran con malicia. En ese momento me empiezo a sentir mareada, la cabeza me da vueltas, por instinto, como otras veces me garro la cabeza con las manos, tratando en vano de disminuir esa sensación. Sin embargo y como en otras ocasiones eso no sirve.

Las risas de mis alucinaciones llegan a mis oídos como agujas que se clavan profundamente. Cubro mis orejas y cierro los ojos, por favor, que esto se detenga ahora, por favor.

Y en un último momento siento cómo caigo de lado, abro los ojos y todo se empieza a volver muy borroso. Mis alucinaciones van desapareciendo poco a poco, al igual que Calalini; lo último que logro captar son dos siluetas amarillas, después, todo se vuelve negro...

* * *

Abro los ojos nuevamente, la luz de la mañana me deslumbra por un segundo; cuando logro que mis ojos se adapten, me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi cuarto. Me incorporo y examino mí alrededor, los números siguen dormidos y a mi lado, encima de un tapete se encuentra 400 dormitando tranquilamente.

La cabeza me duele un poco, aún no se me olvida mi reciente experiencia en Calalini, de solo recordarla siento escalofríos. Y aun así me sigo preguntando: ¿Habrá sido real? ¿Y si no fue un sueño? ¿Será que lo que dijo 24 horas es real? ¿La amenaza de 400, en qué consistirá?

Es todo un misterio... un gran misterio. Trato de ignorarlo y bajo a la cocina. Kiyoteru está preparando el desayuna y me saluda con una sonrisa que yo le respondo. Me sirvo un vaso de agua y tomo mi medicamento, también de paso tomo la mitad de una pastilla para aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

El dolor disminuye un poco, pero de todas formas me siento algo aturdida. Parece que hoy será un largo día...

* * *

_Notas finales:_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este cap.? _

_¡Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes, de veras! Es que la escuela me quita algo de tiempo._

_Bueno, ya pasando de largo eso... creo que a partir de ahora las cosas tomarán un rumbo más alejado de la trama normal de la canción Calalini. Espero que no haya muchos problemas por eso ^_^' pero haré lo posible porque la historia se mantenga interesante._

_Si tiene algún comentario o pregunta, no duden en ponerlo en los reviews o mandármelo por inbox._

_¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado y trataré de actualizar pronto! ^o ^_


End file.
